Les pairings de Youtubers
by PsychoDarkMind
Summary: Une fanfic plus longues avec un but simple : tous les pairings possibles et imaginables de nos Youtubers préférés. Tout et n'importe quoi sur Salut les Geeks, What the Cut, Point Culture, Minute Papillon et les autres, personnages fictifs inclus...
1. Patron x Hippie

_Voilà, une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres sur des pairings plus ou moins improbables de nos Youtubers préférés ! Pour l'instant c'est surtout du yaoi, mais si vous avez des demandes ou suggestions, je suis preneuse ! :) Tant que c'est un pairing de Youtubers comme Minute Papillon, Salut les Geeks, What the Cut, Point Culture et d'autres... les pairings concernent aussi les proches et personnages des émissions, fictifs ou non (D'autant qu'avec le Patron et Richard ça va être...intéressant) donc n'hésitez pas à lâcher des réclamations de pairings, et si c'est totalement bizarre, ce n'est pas grave, plus c'est déjanté plus c'est drôle ! (et précisez aussi le Rating, que je mette le rating et les triggers-warning si besoin) J'espère que vous allez participer, en attendant, enjoy le commencement ! :)_

_Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, leurs émissions et personnages fictifs non plus (c'est dommage mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ?) tout ce qui m'appartient c'est les fanfics et les éventuels OC si jamais j'en mets (je préciserai)_

**Les Pairings improbables de Youtube**

**Patron/Hippie**

Le Hippie était dans le salon, allongé sur le canapé. Il faisait son occupation habituelle : se défoncer sur ce pauvre canapé que le drogué appréciait car il était confortable et que quand il en tombait dans un de ses délires, il ne se faisait pas mal. Quelqu'un avait laissé la télé allumée et le Hippie regardait avec des yeux ronds cachés par des lunnettes teintées l'inspecteur Derrick.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne rien et contemplait plutôt les éléphants roses qui lui faisaient signe par-dessus l'épaule de Derrick que l'inspecteur lui-même, il était tellement absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas le Patron entrer. Ce dernier s'installa à son tour, regardant l'écran puis le Hippie avec un mélange de consternation envers le programme et de fascination envers l'être affalé sur le canapé. Celui-ci, remarquant enfin la présence de l'homme en noir, se redressa. Il resta silencieux, fumant son pétard presque fini, tandis que le Patron allumait une cigarette. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à ce que le Hippie demande enfin, regardant avec désolation son joint terminé :

_ Hé, gros, dis... tu pourrais m'dépanner d'un joint s'teuplaît ? J'en ai plus et je viens de finir le dernier...

Le Patron gérait aussi, parmis toutes ses entreprises plus ou moins légales et morales, un petit commerce de stupéfiants qui arrondissait encore plus ses revenus déjà exorbitants. Le Hippie aussi gérait son réseau, bien entendu, mais c'était encore trop récent pour qu'il l'exploite afin de se dépanner d'un joint. Alors que le Patron pouvait, lui, l'aider. Ce dernier réfléchit un instant et dit :

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange pour le joint ?

_ Bah... heu... je sais pas gros... c'est un joint quoi... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage du criminel. Il avait déjà quelques idées. Il proposa :

_ Faisons un marché : je te dépanne chaque fois que t'es en manque d'autant de joints qu'il te faut... mais il y a un prix, selon la quantité. Là, c'est la première fois que je te dépanne et c'est un seul joint du coup... on a qu'à dire qu'un baiser fera l'affaire... pour cette fois...

Le Hippie, étonné derrière ses lunnettes, le fixa un moment. Il hésitait. D'un côté, il ne se souvenait de ses autres relations, vu qu'il était toujours high, mais il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité ou autre, c'était plutôt « Peace and love, gros ! C'est le love power ! » Et puis, il était vraiment en manque, il avait consommé son reste de pétards plus lentement à cause de son incapacité à s'en procurer rapidement car son réseau était trop récent pour être aussi développé que celui du Patron. Et puis, c'était peut-être son dernier joint qui lui jouait des tours, mais l'homme en noir était plutôt séduisant. Et ses lèvres semblaient douces...

_ OK, gros ! Lâcha-t-il.

Le criminel sexuel, satisfait, s'approcha. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Celles du Patron étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche, imité par le Hippie, un peu perdu, comme s'il était toujours sous l'emprise de la drogue, bien que ça soit une sensation un peu différente, plus agréable, même. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent en une sorte de tango buccal, l'homme en noir menant la danse face au drogué désorienté face à ces nouvelles sensations.

Enfin, après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent pour respirer et, allumant une nouvelle cigarette, le Patron dit :

_ Et surtout, n'oublie pas notre marché ! Le coût sera plus élevé la prochaine fois.

Il sortit un joint de sa poche et le tendit au Hippie. Ce dernier répondit :

_ On pourrait faire un contrat permanent, gros ? Dès que je suis en manque, je viens te voir...

_ Bien sûr, gamin mais ça dépend de quel manque tu parles, répliqua le Patron, léchant ses lèvres.

Puis, avec un air satisfait et pervers qui lui allait bien, il sortit, laissant le Hippie perplexe avec son joint, méditant sur cette phrase en songeant à finir rapidement ce pétard afin d'aller se faire dépanner, d'autant que le « prix » serait un peu plus élevé cette fois...

Il comprit soudain le sens de la phrase du Patron et alluma son joint. Repensant au baiser, il fit ce que normalement il n'aurait jamais fait : brûler le joint trop rapidement pour l'avoir vraiment fumé.

Il sortit à son tour de la pièce en disant :

_ Gros, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau dépannage...


	2. HippieProf

_D'abord, merci pour les reviews et participations, c'est vraiment génial ! Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre, à part que j'étais vraiment contente et un peu surprise d'avoir autant de reviews et de propositions (est-ce que c'est le concept de pairings à la limite de l'orgie qui en est la cause ? O.O ... - En même temps c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée... - BREF...) je vais essayer de toutes les faires, d'autant qu'elles ont l'air très intéressantes, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Continuez de faire des propositions, je suis preneuse !_

_Disclaimer : l'émission « Salut les Geeks » ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet, que je ne possède pas non plus (et c'est bien dommage)_

_Pas d'OC ici, ni de trigger-warning particulier, c'est du yaoi, quoi, mais si vous lisez ça c'est que vous avez dû lire le chapitre précédent qui est aussi du yaoi alors je crois que vous êtes un peu prévenues (y a-t-il des mecs ici ?)_

**Prof/Hippie**

Le Hippie descendit dans le labo. L'endroit était grand, blanc et très propre, avec tout un tas d'instruments plus ou moins pointus et bizarres et de fioles de diverses couleurs et substance, soigneusement étiquettées. Le Hippie s'approcha mais ne parvint pas à déchiffrer les mots compliqués et l'écriture en pattes de mouches. À ce moment-là, le Prof descendit à son tour, une petite bouteille de comprimés à la main. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le Hippie ici. En effet, ce dernier avait son réseau de trafic de drogue, qu'il avait commencé à développer depuis peu. Des fois, il venait demander au prof quelques substances illégales que ce dernier lui réalisait. Non pas qu'il soit d'accord, mais Mathieu avait été clair : en dehors de SLG tout le monde avait un petit boulot, et puisque celui du Hippie consistait à revendre des substance illicites... et puis, au moins, ça l'éloignait du pauvre canapé du salon quelques temps. Et surtout, en contrepartie, le Prof avait obtenu de Mathieu l'autorisation d'utiliser le drogué comme cobaye pour certains tests.

Le Scientifique s'avança vers le Hippie et lui demanda :

_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut aujourd'hui, cher collègue ?

_ Hein ? Oh, salut gros, sourit le Hippie, nan, rien, j'me balade, j'ai fini ma journée...

Le Prof sourit.

_ Que diriez-vous de m'aider pour une expérience, dans ce cas ? J'ai justement quelque chose que je voulais tester et vous semblez être le sujet idéal pour... Reposez ça tout de suite ! Fumer est interdit ici ! Surtout du cannabis !

Le Hippie lâcha le joint qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer en grommelant. Le Prof lui tendit la petite bouteille, remplit un verre d'eau et lui donna deux comprimés. Le Hippie les avala, puis demanda :

_ Heu, gros... c'est quoi ?

_ Eh bien, voyez-vous, ces derniers temps je fais une petite étude sur les effets de la drogue, avec les commandes que vous m'avez faites... J'ai découvert qu'un des effets secondaires du canabis, consommé en grandes quantités, était la baisse de la production d'hormones masculine et du désir sexuel, aussi ai-je décidé de créer un prototype de testostérone... en comprimés. Que vous venez de prendre. Je voulais savoir si cela pouvait combattre l'impuissance due à la drogue et l'effet est censé être immédia-ah !

Le Prof ne put finir sa phrase, car le Hippie, sous l'emprise de cette nouvelle substance, s'était approché et avait collé son bassin contre celui de Prof. Le scientifique glapit de nouveau lorsque le drogué frotta sa durceur à la sienne, naissante. Paralysé par la stupeur, l'homme à la blouse blanche se ressaisit à temps pour empêcher celui aux lunnettes teintées de lui enlever ladite blouse. Devant son échec, le cobaye, trop excité pour lâcher le Prof, plongea la main dans le jean de son confrère, qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Le Scientifique se dégagea de l'étreinte du Hippie et jeta un oeil à l'étiquette au dos de la bouteille de pilules.

_ Merde, jura-t-il, les doses ne sont pas les bonnes ! C'est beaucoup trop élevé-ehh !

Profitant du fait que le Prof lui tourne le dos, le Hippie essayait de le maintenir dans cette position et de lui enlever sa ceinture. Le scientifique se débattit un instant, puis céda sous l'insistance du drogué, ne pouvant pas non plus ignorer la chaleur traîtresse qui montait dans son entre-jambe.

Il s'éloigna un instant, verrouilla la porte du labo, puis enleva sa blouse.

Dans le salon, le Geek jouait à Just Dance avec la Fille et le Panda - et se faisait lamentablement battre par ce dernier – tandis que Mathieu prenait une vidéo avec son portable et que le Patron fumait une clope, appréciant le spectacle de trois déhanchés douteux sur « Hot n Cold » de Katy Perry. Il entendirent quelques exclamations de plaisir venant du labo et arrêtèrent la partie, intrigués.

_ Ehh, protesta la Fille, mais j'étais en train de gagner ! Pour une fois qu'on fait une chanson de fille sur Just Dance !

_ La seule fille que je vois ici, c'est le modèle sur l'écran, répliqua Mathieu.

_ Et moi, je suis quoi ? Demanda la Fille, énervée.

_ Perso, je pencherais pour un drag queen, vota le Patron, mais pas des meilleurs (il sortit une photo du groupe « Kiss » et la lui tendit) tiens, gamin, prends-en de la graine...

Avant que la blonde, furieuse, ait pu répliquer, le Geek les interrompit :

_ Heu... les gens, c'est quoi ces bruits ?

_ Ça vient du sous-sol... le labo du Prof ? Hasarda Maître Panda.

_ Non, je ne pense pas. Il est en train de travailler, répondit Mathieu.

_ Oups, je crois que c'est moi, les gars, fit soudain le Patron, j'ai oublié les gosses dans la cave, je reviens après m'en être occupé.

Il sortait de la pièce quand le Geek demanda :

_ T'en... t'en occuper ? Comment ça ?

_ Petit, je crois que tu n'as pas envie de le savoir... et nous non plus, dit Maître Panda.

Le Patron ricana et descendit à la cave. Après quelques heures, le Hippie et le Prof remontèrent, un peu roses. Lorsqu'on leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient, le Scientifique répondit qu'il avait réussi à créer une drogue, qu'il avait testé sur le Hippie. Heureusement, les pilules étant des prototypes, elles n'avaient pas duré très longtemps, mais maintenant, le Prof était sûr de leur efficacité. Il se promit de les ré-essayer bientôt, avec le Hippie, la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient dans le labo...


	3. Links x Plectrum

_Kikou les gens ! :) Encore une fois, je suis super contente à chaque review, c'est super ! J'espère que je vais pouvoir toutes les faire et surtout, j'espère que ça va continuer de vous plaire ! Promis, maintenant je préciserai le rating dans l'intro ET je n'oublierai plus les disclaimers ET j'essaierai de ne pas faire de fins trop ouvertes à chaque fois ;) Pardonnez aussi mon humour de merde réccurent (j'essaye de pas faire trop de blagues de merde mais je n'y arrive paaaaaaaaas...)_

_Disclaimer : l'émission « Point Culture » appartient à LinkstheSun, qui lui-même s'appartient tout seul... il a d'autre émissions, mais Plectrum n'apparaît que dans le Point Culture... et le « Plectroscope », qui ne m'appartient pas non plus d'ailleurs, donc Plectrum est un perso fictif (en fait, c'est un médiator mais bon) qui appartient à Links... je patauge mais je crois que j'ai fait le tour..._

_Rating : K parce que c'est de l'amour platonique. De l'amour vache, certes, mais purement platonique -médiator, légalité, trigger-warning, tout ça- (comme le rating n'était pas précisé, je me suis dit que faire du hard serait un peu...non pas que ça me dérange, hein ;) )_

_Enjoy !_

**Plectrum/Links**

Links bossait sur son prochain Point Culture dans sa chambre, Plectrum et Ouki s'occupant dans un coin. Voyant que leur créateur bloquait, Plectrum s'approcha et jeta un coup d'oeil à la feuille vierge :

_ Il a l'air génial, le prochain Point Culture ! Fit-il ironiquement.

_ Oh, la ferme Plectrum, grogna ledit créateur.

_ Ça va, pas la peine de t'énerver, où est passé ton humour ?

_ Dans ton...

_ Eh ! Intervint Ouki, c'est pas bien de dire des mots comme ça.

_ Surtout que si je me souviens bien, c'était le numéro 7 dans ton top 20 des blagues à ne pas faire dans ton Point Culture sur l'humour, renchérit Plectrum.

_ Me dis pas que tu regarde encore nos vieux Points Culture ? S'étonna Links.

_ C'est juste parce que je me demande encore comment un mec sans humour peut faire un Point Culture sur ça, répliqua le médiator.

_ Sans les Points Culture, je ne t'aurais jamais créé, tu le sais, ça ? Parce qu'un médiator chiant, blasé et qui me critique tout le temps, ça me les brise.

Devant l'ambiance qui commençait à sentir le cramé, Ouki prit la fuite. Plectrum et Links se regardaient, sans trop savoir si c'était une dispute sérieuse ou l'une de leurs habituelles chamailleries.

_ Tu me les brise souvent aussi avec tes conneries, dit Plectrum, emporté.

_ Te briser quoi ? Tu n'es qu'un médiator ! S'exclama Links.

_ C'est tout ? Demanda ledit médiator.

_ Hein ? Fit le jeune homme. Comment ça ?

_ T'es vraiment con ou quoi ? Tu penses que si je te fais chier en dehors des émissions, c'est pour quoi ?

_ Parce que tu m'emmerdes ou que tu veux me faire chier, répondit Links sans réfléchir.

_ Mais non, c'est pour que tu me regardes, connard !

Links, stupéfait, regarda le médiator. Est-ce que le médiator qu'il avait créé et avec lequel il vivait depuis un bout de temps déjà, qui l'embêtait tout le temps, venait d'admettre qu'il faisait ça exprès ?

Pour qu'il le regarde ?... Links s'était déjà surpris à regarder Plectrum de la manière dont il était censé regarder les filles... mais il s'était toujours empêché d'y penser. Plectrum était un médiator !

Ils travaillaient ensemble et c'était tout ! En plus, vu comment il l'emmerdait, il était évident qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Plectrum soit... un tsundere !

_ Tu veux dire quoi par « pour que tu me regarde » ? Demanda Links, maîtrisant les battements de son coeur.

Il voulait être sûr. Plectrum rosit, ce qui était un spectacle étonnant, et dit :

_ Bah... c'est parce que... je tiens un peu... peut-être... à toi... connard, ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Non, je voulais juste me foutre de toi, enfin, Links, oui je suis sérieux ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Links, un peu rose.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Plectrum lui dit :

_ Crois pas que c'est pour ça que je vais arrêter de t'emmerder.

_ Mais j'y compte bien, sourit Links.

Ils sourirent et Plectrum, allant chercher Ouki pour lui dire que la dispute était finie, trouva la petite boule de chewing-gum derrière la porte, avec ses grands yeux attendris humides d'émotion.

Le médiator soupira et le fit entrer, essayant de raisonner Ouki, qui trouvait adorable l'aveu et ne voulait pas croire Plectrum quand ce dernier prétendait qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Links.

L'intéressé ne dit rien, se contentant d'un sourire en coin. D'un coup, il se sentit plein d'inspiration et noircit sa page d'un nouveau Point Culture.


	4. Hippie x Geek

_Salut ! Je dis à chaque fois comme les reviews et propositions me touchent, je suis désolée, c'est mon côté guimauve ! :) Néanmoins, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère toujours que ça continuera de vous plaire et que vous continuerez de proposer des pairings déjantés !_

_Je m'éclate vraiment à écrire les pairings, c'est super fun, j'espère donc je ne vous décevrai pas !_

_Disclaimer, donc : L'émission « Salut les Geeks » appartient à Mathieu Sommet, donc malheureusement, il s'appartient tout seul et ses personnages aussi (pourtant j'adorerai rencontrer le Geek ! Avouons-le, il est tout mignon et gentil! Mais je m'égare... )_

_Rating : Le rating a été précisé dans la demande et c'est du K, donc rien de trash (cependant, si vous aimez bien le trash, je prépare le foursome Crocomo/Richard/Patron/Samuel ;) )_

_Enjoy !_

**Hippie/Geek**

Que dire ? C'était un jour ordinaire, chez les Sommet. « Les » à cause de toutes les personnalités qui squattaient la tête et l'appartement du propriétaire des lieux, Mathieu Sommet. Qui les appréciait malgré tout et les utilisait pour faire son émission sur Internet. De plus, chacun ayant un petit job pour aider leur créateur financièrement, il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Et puis, ça mettait de l'ambiance, six personnalités avec chacune un caractère propre.

Sauf là. Là, ils s'ennuyaient tous plus ou moins. Mathieu essayait d'écrire le « Salut les Geeks » numéro 84, Maître Panda travaillait déjà sur ses chansons. La Fille et le Prof s'occupaient aussi, mais ils ne faisaient, de toute façon, plus partie de l'émission. Quand au Patron... personne ne voulait savoir où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Le Hippie se défonçait, comme toujours, sauf que cette fois il était affalé dans le couloir, obligeant ceux qui passaient à l'enjamber. Le Geek, lui, était privé d'ordinateur. Le prétexte était qu'il passait trop de temps devant les écrans, et le petit n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ça, vu que c'était vrai. Il erra dans l'appartement et trouva le Hippie, toujours allongé dans le couloir. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et demanda de sa petite voix :

_ Dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allongé ?

_ J'en ai trop pris, groos, répondit le Hippie, encore un peu stone.

_ Est-ce que je peux rester, s'il-te-plaît ? Implora le petit, j'ai rien à faire et je me sens seul.

_ Ok, gros, t'en fais pas, accepta le drogué.

Ils se turent et restèrent un moment côte à côte, silencieux. Le Geek demanda alors de sa voix timide :

_ Heu... Hippie ?

_ Mouais, gros ?

_ Comment tu fais pour être aussi joyeux, tout le temps ?

_ C'est simple, gros, j'ai ma came, répondit le Hippie comme si c'était évident - et ça l'était... pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi content, dans ce truc ? Demanda encore le Geek en désignant son joint.

_ Ça me détend, gros, expliqua simplement le Hippie. Et j'ai moi aussi une question.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'as pas de copine ? Tu ferais quelque chose, au moins.

_ Personne ne veut être ma copine, dit le petit, personne ne veut déjà être mon ami...

_ Mais si, gros, moi je veux bien être ton pote ! S'exclama joyeusement le Hippie en tirant une bouffée de son joint.

_ C'est... c'est vrai ? Demanda le Geek.

Le Hippie fit un signe affirmatif de la tête et porta une seconde fois le joint à ses lèvres. Il regarda attentivement le gamin à la casquette. C'était peut-être l'effet de la drogue, mais lui, il le trouvait mignon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le disait, mais il était constamment avec un joint au bec – sauf quand il était à court – donc il mettait ça à chaque fois sur le compte de sa came. Le Geek, tout à sa joie d'avoir un ami, inconscient du fait d'être observé attentivement par le drogué derrière ses lunnettes, lui fit un câlin tout affectueux. Le Hippie lui rendit son étreinte et lui glissa :

_ Tu sais, tu es mignon, gros...

_ M-moi ? Bégaya de surprise l'intéressé. Heu... m-merci...

Il rosit et le Hippie dit, encouragé par la drogue :

_ Je vois pas pourquoi t'as pas de copine... on a qu'à être copains...

Le Geek le regarda à son tour, rose et surpris. Est-ce que le Hippie était sérieux ? Ou était-ce la drogue qui lui faisait dire ça ? Après tout, il était le premier à tout expliquer par la drogue... Mais avant que le gamin ait pu demander ce qu'il voulait dire, le Hippie s'approcha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut un baiser court et chaste, comme le Geek en avait rêvé... même si il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce premier baiser avec le Hippie. C'était doux et très agréable, ce qui surprit le petit. Après quelques secondes où ils se regardèrent, un peu déboussolés, le Geek avança la tête. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, aussi tendre et chaste. Puis un autre. Puis un autre...

Mathieu descendit se détendre un peu. Il avait avancé dans l'écriture du nouvel épisode et se disait qu'une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il s'attendait, en allant dans le couloir, à trouver le Hippie, aussi stone que tout à l'heure, allongé, un joint au bec. Ou à ce qu'il soit parti faire un tour.

En tout cas, pas à trouver le Geek et le Hippie en train d'échanger des baisers. Il soupira et alla se chercher une bière en répétant :

_ Plus jamais je prendrai ces pilules contre la fatigue du Prof, plus jamais...


	5. Antoine Daniel x Geek

_Hello ! ^.^ Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire comme d'autres auteurs,répondre aux review dans l'intro et comme dire que c'est génial est un peu trop impersonnel pour moi...(ce sont les reviews sans propositions, je suis désolée, sinon ça prend trop de place et j'espère que les fanfics sont une réponse aux pairings...)_

_CrisalysNara : merci, c'était le but et j'espère que ça va continuer de te plaire ! ^.^_

_Kajiaotori : merci beaucoup ! J'aime bien quand les personnalités s'y mettent, chacun étant extrême dans son truc...je ne sais pas, j'avais déjà pensé à ce pairing, mais comme Plectrum est un médiator... j'ai une excuse, comme ça ! Et pour l'orgie... niark niark vous verrez !_

_Anotherstep : un remerciement pour toi aussi ! Les commentaires « qui ne servent à rien » ça fait super plaisir aussi ! Et dis-toi que ton commentaire sert au self-estime de l'auteur ! (j'ai envie de me frapper pour sortir des trucs aussi orgueilleux) quand à l'orgie Crocomo/Samuel/Richard/Patron... une personne qui compte -beaucoup- pour moi m'a dit : "ne doute pas de mon sadisme tant que tu ne l'as pas vu à l'oeuvre" je réutilise cette phrase sans hésitation ! Avec amour ! :)_

_Titipo : merci, mais ce défi était intéressant, tu sais ! J'avoue ne pas avoir été très satisfaite de mon travail, mais si ça te plaît... voilà! ^.^_

_Aria On The Planete : merci, j'espère que le reste passera aussi alors ! C'est pas grave si tu n'as rien à dire, une review fait toujours plaisir ! (oui, je fais des rimes...)_

_Guest : bah, ni l'un ni l'autre du coup, mais je verrai si c'est un truc que je peux utiliser pour un prochain pairing !_

_La Succube : merci beaucoup, je dois avouer que tu m'aide beaucoup, même si tu ne le fais pas exprès ! ^.^_

_Disclaimer : RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT (rapide, efficace, direct)_

_Rating : K (le rating n'étant pas précisé, je n'ai pas fais de hard, encore une fois)_

_Enjoy ! (et continuez les propositions surtout ! ;) )_

**Antoine Daniel/Geek**

Un individu rôdait autour de la propriété Sommet. Un individu inquiétant, avec un air de fou et une apparence de cinglé avec sa tignasse qui défiait la gravité (et la logique) et son pack de bières à la main. Il se décida à sonner. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt, laissant apparaître Mathieu Sommet, qui le salua chaleureusement, prenant la bière et la passant au Patron, derrière lui, fumant une clope.

_ Salut ! Mais...c'est quoi cette bosse dans ton pantalon ? demanda Mathieu.

_ T'es con, c'est une brosse à dent ! Répondit l'individu.

_ Sale traître ! Mais...t'es armé ? S'étonna le schizophrène. Pourquoi ?

_ On est jamais trop prudent, non ? Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je ne suis pas content de te voir.

_ Bon, arrête de dire des conneries et entre.

Antoine Daniel – puisque c'était lui – s'éxecuta. Il s'installa dans le salon, rejoignant les autres personnalités de son ami. Le schizophrène avait organisé une petite soirée avec le psychopathe aux cheveux fous et les autres. Antoine avait proposé d'amener Richard mais Mathieu le lui avait déconseillé. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'après lui, entre la Fille qui lui inculquerait ses théories féministes, le Hippie qui lui proposerait sa came, le Prof qui voudrait le disséquer, Maître Panda qui serait jaloux qu'une autre peluche soit le centre de l'attention, le Patron qui voudrait sympathiser et le Geek qui craignait la peluche de chien. Donc il l'avait laissé chez lui, avec Samuel et un autre pack de bières.

La soirée commençait bien, on discutait, riait... puis la Fille proposa de jouer à l'un de ses jeux préférés : la bouteille. Les mecs, déjà un peu éméchés, protestèrent :

_ Mais on va pas jouer à la bouteille, c'est un jeu de merde !

_ Je suis d'accord avec Mathieu, on est que des mecs en plus ! Tant qu'à faire, je préfèrerai embrasser une femelle...

_ Peace and love, gros ! Je crois que j'en ai trop priis...

_ En effet, le jeu de la bouteille n'est intéressant que lorsque les joueurs comportent au minimum une femme, autrement, ce n'est qu'un jeu douteux... douteux quand à la sexualité des participants, j'entend.

_ Et moi je suis quoi ?

_ Une fille avec une perruque blonde bizarre et qui ne s'est pas rasé ce matin.

_ La ferme Antoine !

_ Perso, tant qu'on fait pas que s'embrasser ça me va... Mais si vous voulez vraiment une fille, j'appelle Tatiana...

_ Boobies ?

_ Bon, fit Mathieu, qu'on règle enfin ça : qui vote pour la bouteille ?

La Fille leva la main, le Hippie aussi. Le Patron et, étonnament, Antoine et le Geek suivirent.

_ Moi ça me dérange pas, je m'en fous un peu, expliqua le cinglé.

_ Et moi j'ai jamais été invité aux fêtes, j'ai jamais joué à la bouteille... en plus j'ai jamais embrassé personne... pleurnicha le Geek.

Le Prof, Maître Panda et Mathieu partagèrent un soupir. Le jeu commença normalement. Tout le monde connaissait plus ou moins les règles et si ils étaient un peu gênés de s'embrasser entre eux au début, l'alcool dissipa vite la honte, la remplaçant par une douce euphorie. Le Geek tourna la bouteille. Elle tomba sur Antoine. Ce dernier, sachant que le Geek n'oserait pas, s'approcha et l'embrassa, doucement et rapidement. Le gamin eut un léger frisson, qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à cacher. C'était sûrement un des effets de l'alcool. Ce fut au tour d'Antoine. La bouteille désigna le Geek et, encore une fois, le psychopathe embrassa brièvement le plus jeune, qui était rose.

Antoine mit cela sur le compte de la boisson. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si le Geek avait l'habitude de boire. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il buvait. L'animateur aux cheveux fous retint un sourire en pensant que c'était sa première cuite... et que demain serait sa première gueule de bois.

Le Patron joua à son tour, ponctuant le baiser qu'il devait donner d'un commentaire obscène qui fit rosir la victime désignée. Ils vidèrent le pack de bières et allèrent se chercher d'autres rafraîchissement dans le frigo. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, c'était au tour du Geek.

_ Pourquoi toujours moi ? Ronchonna Antoine, rendu un peu bougon par l'alcool.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne fais pas exprès je t'assure, s'excusa le Geek, je suis vraiment désolé...

_ Pas grave, fit Antoine en se rendant compte de sa bourde.

_ C'est le jeu, vous êtes obligés de toute façon.

_ Ouais gros ! Ma tête, j'en ai trop pris...

_ Il me semble que vous n'avez pas le choix, dans le cas où on a accepté de jouer à ce jeu...

_ Et puis ce n'est qu'un baiser, ce n'est pas grand chose.

_ Hé, gamin, si il veut pas, je prend sa place ! En plus la troisième fois, il faut mettre la langue...

_ Arrête d'inventer des règles, mec.

_ Pour toi c'est Patron, gamin.

_ Bon, embrassez-vous, qu'on en finisse ! Conclut Mathieu, agacé.

Les deux s'éxecutèrent. Cependant, à la grande surprise du Geek et des autres joueurs, Antoine ouvrit la bouche. Le gamin, désemparé, l'imita et le psychopathe, visiblement bourré, l'embrassa avec une fougue probablement due à l'alcool, provoquant le rougissement de la plupart des personnes. Excepté le Hippie qui s'en fichait comme de sa première came, le Patron, qui fit un sifflement appréciateur et la Fille, qu'on empêcha de justesse de prendre une photo.

Les deux se séparèrent, rouges et essouflés. Mathieu fit continuer le jeu et tout le monde tenta de se reconcentrer, tant bien que mal. L'alcool aidant, la légèreté et la bonne humeur revinrent rapidement, avant que la soirée ne se finisse et que tout le monde ne s'endorme. Antoine fut invité à rester dormir, n'étant pas plus en état de conduire que les autres. Avant d'aller se coucher, tout le monde se souhaita mutuellement bonne nuit et les personnalités rentrèrent dans leur chambres.

Le Geek, cette nuit-là, s'endormit avec un grand sourire au visage et du rose sur les joues, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas lui-même la cause de cette euphorie. Quand à Antoine, il rêva lui aussi de son baiser précédemment échangé et s'endormit également avec un sourire niais au visage.

Mais ce devait être juste l'alcool qui faisait ça...


	6. Maître Panda x Geek

_Kikou ! Bon, je sors souvent la même chose dans mes intros, ça va devenir lourd si ce n'est pas déjà le cas ^.^'_

_Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, les reviews et propositions me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur et je m'éclate toujours autant à les écrire ! J'espère juste ne pas vous lasser ! (dans ce cas, change d'intro... - La ferme !)_

_Reviw time ! (j'espère que les fics sont une réponse suffisantes pour les reviews à pairings)_

_Anotherstep : encore merci ! Non tes reviews ne sont pas redondantes (tu as lu mes intros..) et ça fait toujours autant plaisir !_

_JustRandomGirlPassingBy : (je t'assure, ce n'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plaisir) merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies découvert un pairing qui te plaît (?) grâce aux demandes des reviewers !Trafiquée ? Qui sait ? Tout est possible ;3_

_FMABEnvy : merci merci ! (le chocolat, c'est la vie ! *ç*)_

_Kajiaotori : merci ! Et oui, la bouteille c'est la bonne excuse pour faire s'embrasser les victimes des pairings ! Je vais continuer, pas de doutes là-dessus (sauf si vous me dites tous que vous en avez marre), Youtube inspire, il faut croire ! ^.^_

_Mitakashika : merci, tu sais il n'y a pas vraiment de terme, c'est pas important ! :) L'important c'est que ça te plaise et si tu trouve ça mignon, tant mieux !_

_Et maintenant le disclaimer et le rating : rien ne m'appartient l'émission "Salut les Geeks" ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet qui s'appartient lui-même et cette fois le rating est en K._

_Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait besoin de trigger-warning, ce n'est pas vraiment une death fic sinon dites-moi et j'en rajouterai sur ce chapitre..._

_PS : vendredi (soir, je crois) je pars en vacances une dizaine de jours et je ne pourrai donc probablement pas poster. Je vais essayer de poster avant mais si je ne le peux pas, sachez que je continue tout de même le projet ! Et dès que je rentre, je posterai le smut Richard/Samuel/Crocomo/Patron... :)_

**Maître Panda/Geek**

Le Geek se réveilla en sursaut. Il tremblait et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, se mêlant aux quelques larmes qu'il avait versé dans son sommeil agité. Le petit essaya de se remémorer ce dont il rêvait. Il avait fait un cauchemar. Et pour l'instant, son cerveau, encore sous le choc, refusait catégoriquement de s'en souvenir. Mais le gamin savait que c'était horrible – pourquoi se serait-il réveillé en sursaut tout tremblotant sinon ?

Il resta dans la pénombre, n'osant pas se rendormir. Il avait beau être fatigué et ne pas se souvenir de son cauchemar, il ne voulait pas dormir. Même si il savait pertinemment que si il ne se couchait pas rapidement, il serait épuisé le lendemain. Ils avaient une journée de tournage plutôt chargée, pour la préparation de l'épisode 84.

Maître Panda, dans sa grotte, se réveilla lui aussi. Pas en sursaut, ni même tremblotant, mais il se réveilla. Sans comprendre pourquoi. Il avait un rythme régulier de sommeil et était fatigué, d'autant plus que le lendemain ils tournerait le nouvel épisode de "Salut les Geeks". Mais il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir. Il décida d'aller se chercher quelque chose à boire, un verre d'eau, une tisane... quelque chose qui l'aide à trouver le sommeil. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Il passa devant la chambre du Geek et entendit des petits bruits venant de la chambre. Craignant que quelque chose ne soit arrivé au petit – comme de tomber sur le Patron, par exemple – il entra. Le Geek était tout seul et tremblait sur son lit, retenant tant bien que mal des sanglots. Le Panda, attendri devant l'adorable gamin dont il ne pouvait ignorer la détresse, s'approcha. Il caressa doucement la tête du petit, qui tressaillit mais comprit que la présence ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il releva la tête et ses grand yeux bleus innocents remplis de larmes rencontrèrent ceux, bruns et apaisants, du Panda. Il avait un regard très doux, songea le Geek, qui se sentit tout de suite mieux. Maître Panda était gentil avec lui, et il se sentait en sécurité auprès de lui.

Le Panda lui demanda, voyant que ses hoquets s'étaient calmés :

_ Ça va, petit ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Pour toute réponse, le Geek, n'arrivant pas à formuler une phrase cohérente, hocha la tête. Le Panda lui fit un câlin, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Lorsqu'il sentit que le gamin était calme, il se risqua à lui demander :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cauchemar ?

Le Geek tressaillit, mais le plus grand continua de le câliner. D'une voix hésitante, il raconta :

_ J'ai... j'ai rêvé que... que tu... tu te faisais é-écraser pa-par un camion... et-et que tu é-étais...

Il ne put achever et lâcha un sanglot. Le Panda, attendri par la réaction du Geek quand à sa mort, le dorlota jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement apaisé. Le petit commençait à somnoler et balbutia soudain, la voix embrumé par le sommeil :

_ Je... je veux pas... que tu partes... je... je t'...

Il n'arrivait pas à le dire. Il s'en était rendu compte il y avait peu, lorsqu'il rosissait à chaque fois que le Panda s'adressait à lui, qu'il se sentait euphorique en sa compagnie, qu'il tente à chaque fois d'attirer son attention... et lorsqu'il avait rêvé qu'il mourait alors qu'il n'avait pas pu lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait, il avait été anéanti. Quand à Maître Panda, il souriait. Lui aussi s'était surpris à avoir des sentiments pour le Geek, l'envie de le protéger, de le faire rire, d'être peut-être excessivement sympathique, d'être avec lui... lorsqu'il avait vu l'état dans lequel il était à la suite du cauchemar, il avait compris. Que c'était réciproque. Et, alors que le Geek sombrait dans le sommeil, il lui murmura tendrement :

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Le jeune homme endormi sourit et rosit légèrement. Maître Panda s'endormit à son tour, étreignant le Geek, souriant lui aussi.


	7. Matoine

_Kikou ! ^.^ _

_Encore merci des reviews et propositions ! C'est vraiment génial d'avoir vos pairings et de les écrire ! (je DOIS varier d'intro...)_

_Rating : K_

_Disclaimer : je ne possède que mes histoires, pas Mathieu Sommet ni Antoine Daniel (malheureusement) et eux-mêmes possèdent chacun une chaîne Youtube : « Salut les Geeks » pour le premier et « What the Cut ?! » pour le second... je crois que c'est bon..._

_Excusez-moi de la piètre fanfic (je veux dire... encore pire que d'habitude), j'avoue avoir du mal à écrire, même si j'adore le faire... ça doit être aussi parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfic centrée uniquement sur du Matoine ^.^'_

_En tout cas, encore désolée et enjoy... ?_

**Mathieu Sommet/Antoine Daniel**

La conférence à la Polymanga 2014 venait juste de se terminer et Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, deux Youtubers très connus, quittaient la salle sous les applaudissements des fans. Une fois dehors, ils décidèrent de décompresser un peu, de se détendre, après presque 40 minutes à répondre aux questions des fans. Ils s'assirent dans un coin tranquille et allumèrent tous deux une cigarette. Après un moment de silence, Antoine dit :

_ C'était sympa quand même...

_ Merde, moi qui me demandait justement quand est-ce que tu te déciderai à pourrir l'ambiance, grommela faussement Mathieu.

_ Dis tout de suite que je t'ai pourri ton moment de destruction de poumons.

_ Tu m'a pourri mon temps fumeur, rectifia Mathieu, remarque que moi, au moins je ne t'ai pas pourri TON temps à te détruire les poumons.

_ Petit salaud, sourit Antoine.

_ Merci grand con, sourit à son tour Mathieu.

_ C'était sympa quand même...

_ Ouais. Le seul truc gênant, c'était les fangirls qui demandaient un bisou...

_ Ah ? Moi j'ai cru voir plusieurs mecs dans l'assistance aussi le réclamer, et un des quinquas dont on avait parlé.

_ Arrête de déconner, soupira le plus petit en expirant sa fumée.

_ Et toi détend-toi, répliqua celui aux cheveux fous, avec autant de sérieux, tu t'étonnes que les fangirls se vengent en faisant de toi le passif du Matoine.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

_ Bon, c'est aussi parce que tu es le plus petit, mais si ça te rassure, moi je t'aime comme tu es mon petit bichon !

_ T'arrête de déconner sur ma taille, oui ? S'emporta Mathieu.

_ Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'étonna Antoine, d'habitude tu ris de ce genre de trucs.

_ Peut-être que j'ai juste plus envie de rire.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que... lâche-moi avec ça.

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Antoine.

Mathieu fuma un instant sa cigarette sans rien dire. Puis il déclara :

_ Ouais, ça va... c'est juste que...

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ C'est à cause des gens avec leur délire de nous voir s'embrasser et tout...

_ Pourquoi ? Tu as honte, mon chéri ?

_ Ha. Ha. Ha.

_ Pourquoi t'es si mal à l'aise ? Fit Antoine, on s'est pas embrassé, en plus je croyais que ça ne te dérangeais pas ce genre de trucs...

_ C'est vrai mais... hésita Mathieu, je voulais pas que... les gens voient...

_ Quoi ?

_ ... Que je t'aime, lâcha-t-il avant de reprendre une taffe.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Mathieu n'osait pas regarder son ami. Il redoutait sa réaction, après tout ils étaient amis, rien de plus... Il décida de briser le silence :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je comprend, je savais déjà que c'était pas possible de toute fa-mmff !

Il fut interrompu par Antoine, qui l'avait embrassé par surprise. Le baiser fut bref, mais Mathieu se sentit des papillons dans le ventre pendant plus de cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles il essaya de parler, sans succès, ne pouvant pas aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Finalement, il commença :

_ Heu... ça... veut dire que... ?

_ Ouais... je t'aime, avoua Antoine.

Mathieu le regarda, cherchant à percer une once d'amusement, quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'Antoine n'était pas sérieux. Or, il était sérieux, plus que jamais. En voyant cela, le plus petit soupira intérieurement de soulagement et dit :

_ Donc... on fait quoi ?

_ C'est simple : je t'aime, tu m'aime... on se met ensemble... ? Proposa Antoine.

_ Et... pour les fans ?

_ On s'en fout, et puis, c'est pas comme si ils allaient mal le prendre, t'aurais vu toutes les fanfics sur nous...

_ Je les ai vu, dit Mathieu. Mais...

_ Tu complique un peu, non ? Rit Antoine.

_ C'est vrai, fit Mathieu.

Il sourit et prit la main d'Antoine. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, silencieux et heureux, tout en fumant leurs cigarettes.


	8. Patron x Geek

_Kikou !_

_Voilà, voilà, un petit Patron/Geek (je suis sûre que quelqu'un en avait demandé un, je le SAIS ! Même que c'était parmis les premières demandes...) et, c'est le dernier avant que je ne parte demain (matin, en fait, très tôt... U.U') pour une dizaine de jours avant un grand retour avec l'orgie que vous attendez depuis un moment déjà (j'espère ne pas vous décevoir, je pense que je vais me lâcher sur celle-là... bah quoi, c'est pas ma faute, la demande disait un rating M, il faut que je fasse du hard... -3-)_

_Bref, merci pour toutes vos charmantes reviews c'est incroyablement gentil ! ^.^ quand aux dernières reviews qui ne sont pas des demandes, attention je suis un peu fatiguée du coup mes réponses risquent d'être... heu... pas très pertinentes :_

_YourLovelyDream : merci, c'est sympa et ça me rassure un peu et heureusement, avec le départ en vacances, j'espère pouvoir revenir avec des tas de one-shots pour les pairings ! C'était la réponse du... heu... poisson rouge ! Non ! Du chat ! Zut... du néko-sushi ? (j'ai besoin de sommeil...)_

_WoorEnergy : merci ! Il est mimi le surnom, c'est gentil ! ^.^ (je suis une noix de cajouuuu...)_

_Nanishimie : merci à toi aussi ! Le Links/Plectrum ? Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait d'autres fanfics sur eux (à moins que je ne me trompe) donc ça doit être un peu singulier :) pour l'orgie, tout est dit en haut... rating M, hard et pas mal de trigger-warnings..._

_Anotherstep : merci (oui, ça fait toujours plaisir, merci !) je suis atteinte, entre une légère schizophrénie et une folie naissante, du syndrôme de « je coupe tout le monde tout le temps avec des sonorités bizarres » c'est pour ça, contente que ça te fasse rire :) j'espère que mon absence va me permettre de me rattraper et de relever le niveau quand même... :)_

_FMABEnvy : saluut ! Un petit merci spécial pour toi car tu m'a donné un défi génial avec ton Crocomo/Patron/Richard/Samuel (c'est pas le bon ordre...) ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir là-dessus, et je suis vraiment contente que tu trouve les autres fics mignonnes ^.^ (au moins comme ça on est au moins deux – voire beaucoup plus vu le nombre de personnalités que j'ai et de personnes ici – tarées !)_

_Voilà, encore merci et enjoy ! ^.^_

_Disclaimer : vous le devinez, rien ne m'appartient, juste l'histoire... (d'ailleurs, je viens de me rendre compte que ça pouvait ressembler à « Piercing » de La Succube... je suis désolée, désolée, désolée, je n'ai pas fait exprès, si j'ai été influencée – ce qui est possible – c'est inconsciemment !)_

_**Rating : T,** parce que c'est mon pairing préféré, je n'ai pas pu y résister ! (et puis c'est le Patron, alors...) hum...** pour**... **gens**...** avertis**... ? (j'ai honte...)_

_**! TRIGGER-WARNING ! : léger (haha) NSFW et relation sur personne non-consentante (le Patron, quoi...j'arrive pas à croire que je publie ça avant de partir en vacances... /.U')**_

**Patron/Geek**

Le Geek n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était encore tôt pour dormir, ceci dit, 20 h 30. Mais voilà : le Geek avait été privé de repas. Ça lui arrivait parfois, quand Mathieu était frustré ou en colère. Et là, il était frustré car l'écriture de son épisode 84 n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Au début, le gamin se disait qu'il était juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais au final, bien que le présentateur de SLG soit comme un grand frère pour lui, il passait ses pulsions sadiques sur la victime du groupe. Comme un peu tout le monde d'ailleurs, car entre le Prof qui voulait en faire son cobaye, le Hippie qui essayait de lui faire goûter aux joies de la drogue, la Fille qui s'en servait comme poupée à coiffer/maquiller/habiller, le Panda qui le taquinait aussi et le Patron... le pauvre gosse n'avait pas de repos !

Il se retourna dans son lit, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt, et il avait faim ! Il soupira. Il n'arriverait jamais à s'endormir, c'était sûr ! Et on lui avait confisqué toutes ses consoles, il ne pouvait ni jouer ni se connecter à Internet. Donc, il ne pouvait pas se distraire non plus. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge numérique, posée sur sa table de nuit : 20 h 32.

Le Geek se retourna. Le temps passait excessivement lentement. Le gamer commençait à désespérer, lorsqu'un cliquetis se fit entendre. Il sursauta et se redressa dans son lit en voyant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une familière mais inquiétante silhouette.

Le Patron avança dans la chambre, refermant – et verrouillant discrètement - la porte derrière lui.

Il gardait une main derrière le dos. Partagé entre l'appréhension – était-ce une arme qu'il gardait derrière son dos ? - et la curiosité – que venait-il faire ici ? - , le Geek resta immobile, assis en tailleur sur sa couverture. L'homme en noir s'approcha, le jeune homme lui demanda de sa petite voix :

_ Pa-Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Moins fort, gamin, chuchota le Patron, tout le monde est en bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ? Répéta le Geek en chuchotant également.

_ Je me disais que tu devais t'ennuyer, tout seul, là-haut, vu qu'il est trop tôt pour se coucher. En plus, tu n'as même pas mangé...

Les yeux du Geek s'écarquillèrent. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Patron de se montrer gentil de manière totalement désintéressée. Néanmoins, tiraillé par la faim, le jeune décida de lui accorder une chance et dit – en chuchotant - :

_ Et qu'est-ce que... enfin...

_ Je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses, déclara le Patron, dévoilant ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos.

Un tapperware plutôt grand, qu'il posa sur le lit. Le Geek l'ouvrit avidement, sous le regard amusé du Patron. Dans le tapperware, il y avait une petite assiette de pâtes, un yaourt et une banane. Le plus jeune leva des yeux pleins de reconnaissance vers le Patron et osa même lui faire un câlin, qui fut accueilli par un ricanement de l'homme en noir.

_ De rien gamin, ricana-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du Geek, régale-toi.

Le Geek ne se fit pas prier. Il engloutit les pâtes, le yaourt et la banane, sans faire attention, innocent et bienheureux qu'il était, au rictus pervers qui déformait les lèvres du Patron alors qu'il le regardait manger. Lorsque le petit eut fini, il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Le criminel s'approcha et lui caressa la tête. Reconnaissant pour le repas, le Geek se laissa faire.

_ Est-ce que tu as encore faim ? S'enquit le Patron, j'ai aussi apporté le dessert...

Le Geek acquiesca. Le repas était bon, cependant, l'homme en noir avait dû apporter une très maigre ration de pâtes, sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons des autres. Et une banane et un yaourt ne rassasiaient pas vraiment un ventre vide. Le Geek n'avait juste rien voulu dire. Après tout, c'était déjà très généreux de la part du Patron de lui apporter un repas en douce. Ce dernier enleva sa ceinture. Encore une fois, les yeux du Geek s'écarquillèrent. Le mafieux déposa le tapperware au bas du lit et s'approcha du plus jeune tout en enlevant son pantalon :

_ Qu... qu'est-ce que tu f-fais ? Balbutia le Geek, reculant sur le lit jusqu'à être bloqué contre le mur, a-arrête !

_ Arrête de gémir, gamin, tu m'excites, fit le Patron, tu vas gentiment faire ce que je te dis ou Mathieu apprendra que tu as mangé en douce alors que tu es puni. Et je doute qu'il appréciera. Il me laissera même peut-être me charger de ton châtiment, qui sait...

_ Il-il te soupçonnera, dit le Geek en essayant de s'en convaincre lui-même, il saura que c'est t-toi...

_ Oh non, gamin, je peux être très convaincant tu sais, répliqua le Patron. Et en plus, c'était à toi de refuser mon offre... maintenant, je devrais appeler Mathieu, ou tu vas m'obéir ?

Le Geek réfléchit intensément. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Et si par miracle il y arrivait, il se ferait juste réprimander par Mathieu et sûrement livrer au Patron pour châtiment. De plus, il avait raison : à partir du moment où il avait accepté son offre, aux yeux des autres, il était aussi coupable. Et il avait déjà constaté que même si ils ne s'entendaient pas toujours, le Patron savait convaincre Mathieu de son innocence, même si le Geek n'avait aucun doute sur les méthodes qu'il employait pour cela...

Ne voyant aucune issue, il soupira et baissa la tête. Le Patron ricana :

_ Bon garçon. Maintenant, descend du lit et déguste ton dessert, gamin...


	9. Crocomo x Samuel x Richard x Patron

_Kikou ! ^.^_

_(Attention : faille dans la confiance en soi détectée)_

_Désolée, je suis rentrée il y a peu et me suis débattue avec un bug un peu long à expliquer ici ! Et je n'ai pas pu relever le niveau, je ne suis pas fière de moi pour ce chapitre... ç'aurait été plus simple avec un humain, mais bon, c'était justement ce qui rendait le défi intéressant. Je ne le considère pas vraiment comme réussi, ce qui m'agace un peu (parce que je vous ai fait attendre avec en croyant que j'allai faire un truc bien U.U' et aussi parce que vous aviez l'air d'en attendre beaucoup... comme moi... donc : désolée !) J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir cependant... Et mon excuse pourrave pour me justifier de la qualité de cette fic sera : mais il n'y avait qu'un humain, c'est dur-euh ! (je suis de mauvaise foie... :P)_

_Reviews :_

_WoorEnergy : oui, le Patron n'est pas gentil (niark niark) merci, (on verra si ce chapitre ne te fera pas changer d'avis cependant... bon, j'espère que non, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion ^.^')_

_FMABEnvy : ... (argh, je vais aussi décevoir celle qui m'a proposé ce pairing... ) j'ai honte je vais donc me cacher vite et loin (oui, c'est lâche... bah quoi ? Je suis une autruche des bacs à sables ! Don't judge me... pliz... ?)_

_Nanishimie : yep, c'est un peu sale mais je suis contente que ça ne te dérange pas trop quand même, je l'imaginais juste trop faire ça... *w*_

_Zombie-snail : noon, réveille-toi ! Non ! Non ! Nooooooooon ! Ah, bah t'es réveillée vu que tu as lu le chapitre 7... merci, et vive le Matoine ! *w* x2 et pour le dernier com : ça va ?..._

_Biline : merci encore, c'est gentil les compliments sur les fics ! ^.^ (oui, c'est aussi un peu beaucoup une réponse collective pour tous ceux qui mettent des mots gentils... je vais m'en aller loin et vite...)_

_Guest : * relie le com de Nanishimie et se rend ENFIN compte que c'est le même * what what what what what what what... What ? w_

_JustARandomGirlPassingBy : mais j'aime bien tes reviews ! Et oui, c'est possible, ça peut donner des trucs plutôt mignons, même, mais d'autres auteurs font ça, moi je n'y arrive pas ou pas bien... moi aussi c'est un de mes préférés et le premier découvert sur ce fandom, HI FIVE ! Et pour l'orgie... Gumenosai collectif !_

_Ranchan86 : merci ! :)_

_Tsuki Tsukushi : merci, c'est vraiment gentil et touchant * pleure derrière son écran * pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que je rate ce couple, POURQUOI ? (-calme toi... - TA G***LE ! pas le temps pour de la schizophrénie, je dois aller me coucher...)_

_Disclaimer : Les émissions « Salut les Geeks », « What the Cut !? » et « Minute Papillon » appartiennent respectivement à Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Kriss, personnages fictifs -et mobilier- inclus. Ces trois Youtubers ne m'appartiennent pas non plus (la vérité est parfois dure)_

_Rating : M ! ( même si c'est pas terrible... )_

_Trigger-warning ! Dans cette fiction, il y a : de la nullité, un plan à quatre, de la zoophilie ?, de la peluchophilie (vive le néologisme), du... yaoi ? et du fétichisme de ventilateurs ? (j'ai du mal à vous mettre en garde, cette fiction n'étant, à mon sens, pas très hardcore...)_

_Don't hate me too much pliz !_

**Crocomo/Richard/Samuel/Patron**

Tout était calme, chez Mathieu Sommet. Un peu trop. On s'ennuyait, en fait. Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le salon, regardant une émission quelconque, le Hippie étant obligé de partager le canapé (à son plus grand déplaisir, vite remplacé par son euphorie habituelle) et on avait allumé la télévision, mais personne ne la regardait vraiment. Le Patron fumait une cigarette, le Geek somnolait sur l'épaule du Panda, assis à côté de la Fille, qui regardait le gamin avec amusement.

Quand au Prof, il avait abandonné la tâche de relever toutes les incohérences de ce qu'il regardaient et Mathieu baîllait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, hésitant à piquer son joint au Hippie pour profiter de son euphorie insouciante. Au moins, il ne devait pas s'ennuyer, lui, au milieu de ses hallucinations et délires joyeux.

Heureusement, un SMS les sauva de l'ennui mortel. Il y eut un vibrement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le portable de Mathieu. C'était un message d'Antoine Daniel. Apparemment, il ne faisait rien non plus. Il proposait à Mathieu et Kriss de se voir, afin de s'occuper un peu. Soudain, Mathieu eut une idée de génie. Une fête, avec Antoine, Kriss et ses personnalités une petite fête improvisée chez lui. La décision fut rapide à prendre. Il était 19h30, ils s'ennuyaient tous. Mathieu avertit les deux autres Youtubers, qui acceptèrent immédiatement, Kriss étant apparement aussi innocupé que l'autre. Trop heureux de pouvoir s'amuser, tous les membres de SLG se préparèrent pour la fête. Mathieu prévoyait l'alcool, étant sûrement le plus connaisseur des trois Youtubers, grâce aux goûts variés de ses personnalités. Kriss, lui, amenait un peu de nourriture, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides, d'autant plus que Mathieu aurait à nourrir pas mal de gens mine de rien. Antoine amenait de la bière, afin de ne pas arriver sans rien, et quelques sachets apéros. Ils se réunirent donc tous chez le schizophrène aux yeux bleus, qui les accueillit avec le sourire, surtout quand il vit qu'Antoine n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner Richard et Samuel à leur ennui, ce qui s'appliquait aussi pour Kriss et le Gâteau de Riz.

Les deux Youtubeurs avaient halluciné lorsqu'ils virent le bar du présentateur de SLG, spécialement garni par le Patron et Mathieu le jour même, étant allé faire des courses et étant les deux plus connaisseurs en alcool de la famille Sommet.

Lorsque Kriss avait demandé ce qu'ils feraient de tout ça, le Patron avait haussé les épaules :

_ Bah, boire, faire des cocktails... à moins que tu n'aies d'autres plans pour ces bouteilles et leurs forme phallique, gamin, auquel cas je suis aussi partant !

Kriss avait reculé, pour le plus grand amusement de l'homme en noir. La soirée se passait bien.

Tout le monde mangeait, buvait, riait, chantait, dansait, essayait de tenir une conversation sensée sans grand succès, et bientôt tout le monde était plus ou moins saoûl. Maître Panda faisait un karaoké improvisé sur la table, avec pour seul public "Hélicoptère" qui semblait captivé par l'animal chanteur. La Fille draguait le Baron allemand, qui buvait ses paroles et un martini. Le Hippie était affalé sur "son" canapé, avec son alter ego, s'opposant des joints de différentes herbes comme deux oenologues connaisseurs opposaient différents vins. Le Prof essayait d'étudier le Gâteau de Riz qui essayait de créer une explosion avec des bouteilles d'alcool et une boîte d'allumettes.

Mathieu discutait avec Kriss et Antoine de diverses choses, l'avancée de leurs émissions entre autres, tentant de mener une conversation agréable entre amis tant qu'ils étaient à peu près lucides.

Quand au Patron, il s'ennuyait. Ce qu'il détestait profondément. Enfin quoi, il était 21h, il était dans une fête qui risquait à tout moment de tourner à l'orgie avec un verre à la main, alcoolisé et excité et sans personne sur qui se défouler. Ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait l'habitude ! Il n'avait encore pas trouvé de personne ou de personnalité avec qui traîner, tout le monde étant déjà occupé et méfiant. Surtout parce que tout le monde craignait ce qu'il arriverait au malheureux qui resterait avec lui dans une pièce lorsqu'il était ivre. Et que personne ne voulait vérifier.

Il songea au Geek, sa proie favorite – et la plus facile – qui d'ailleurs inaugurait sa première cuite ce soir-là avec de la manzana, adepte qu'il était de tout ce qui était sucré, mais il ne trouva pas le gamer trop innocent. Il se mit alors à la recherche de la personnalité de Kriss qui lui ressemblait le plus, adepte du SM et des sévices en tous genres.

Il le vit montant les escalier menant aux chambres, avec une masse portant un T-shirt rouge et une casquette, en sac à patates sur l'épaule, assommée par les deux verres de l'alcool sucré probablement drogués au GHB par les soins de Scarface.

Le Patron soupira et but son verre de vodka orange cul sec. Bon, apparement le gosse n'était pas libre pour lui et il ne pouvait pas s'incruster auprès de son alter-ego sous hélium, puisque ce dernier lui avait appris que s'il était partant pour d'autres travers un peu masos, il n'était pas vraiment friand de triolisme... Ça ne l'aurait normalement pas empêché de s'incruster quand même, mais il capta du coin de l'oeil l'image de Richard et Crocomo, à côté de Samuel, laissés là par les deux Youtubers qui les avaient amené et déposé là puis délaissé. Crocomo et Richard avaient chacun un verre devant eux, pour l'un du Soho et pour l'autre du rhum.

Le criminel sexuel frustré et en manque qu'était le Patron s'approcha du trio, qui restait immobile.

On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient inanimés, ce qui était logique, mais le Patron, comme les autres, les connaissaient et savait qu'ils étaient aussi conscients que des êtres humains. Quand à la logique... il se resservit de vodka orange et la finit aussi vite.

Il avait un petit projet pour tuer le temps et l'ennui avec ce mobilier. Il devait cependant attendre encore un peu que tout le monde sombre un peu plus dans les joies de l'alcool, afin que plus personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Il se resservit d'un nouveau verre plein de Smirnoff mélangé à du Coca. Il le vida cul sec et, sentant l'alcool réchauffer tous ses membres, il avança discrètement vers les sex-toys en herbe. Un léger coup d'oeil circulaire lui confirma que tout le monde dans la salle avait un degré plus ou moins élevé d'alcool ou de substances douteuses dans le sang et que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Le criminel ne put retenir un sourire inquiétant. Ce soir, il était donc totalement libre.

Parfait.

Il aborda le petit groupe. Richard, Crocomo et lui s'entendaient bien, aussi les deux peluches furent-elles contentes de le voir.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez, les sodomites ? Demanda-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette.

_ Rien, et toi, meurtrier récidiviste ? Répondit Richard avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce que "sodomites" ? Demanda Samuel.

_ Viens avec moi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt gamin...

_ Oh ouii ! Crocomo aime la sodomie ! Couina le crocodile vert.

_ Tant mieux, vous allez être servis, ricana le Patron.

_ Un plan à quatre ? Fit Richard, légèrement perplexe, quoique intéressé.

_ Vu que vous n'avez pas de queue à l'avant ça va plus être une branlette collective, nuança le Boss.

Samuel n'était pas d'accord, mais ses deux compères, pervers et éméchés, firent taire ses protestations et le quatuor alla dans la chambre du Patron. C'était une pièce plutôt spacieuse, aux murs sombres auxquels étaient accrochés divers instruments qui auraient fait tourner de l'oeil plus d'un courageux. Le Patron aurait cependant fait remarquer que s'aventurer ici n'était pas vraiment du courage mais de la folie, bien que ce dernier détail ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il y avait un lit king size aux draps noirs, le sommet étant muni d'une paire de menottes accrochées aux barreaux de fer solides – et mis maintes fois à l'épreuve – et à côté se trouvait une table de nuit remplie de capotes, lubrifiants et autres instruments improbables et cruels.

Samuel fut balancé sans ménagement sur le lit. Crocomo et Richard l'y rejoignirent. Le Patron baissa sa braguette et ouvrit son pantalon, se dévoilant et montrant au ventilateur et aux peluches son excitation. Samuel était nettement horrifié, les deux peluches nettement intéressées.

Le Patron se prit en main. Il se masturba allégrement et continua jusqu'à se sentir proche. Il accéléra alors ses mouvements et se déversa sur les draps noirs, Richard, Crocomo et Samuel. Puis, le Patron s'empara du câble de Samuel pour l'enrouler autour de sa virilité, faisant des aller-et-venues de plus en plus rapides, appuyées et fébriles. Se sentant près de venir une nouvelle fois, le Patron s'empara de Crocomo et jouit dans la bouche ouverte de la peluche en habit suggestif.

Il reprit le ventilateur et fit des allers-et-venues sur le câble, comme il se serait occupé de la virilité d'un partenaire humain. Il enchaîna promptement en caressant le "pied" du ventilateur, ne laissant pas le temps audit ventilateur, qui réagissait comme un humain, de se ressaisir ou de s'habituer, passant d'une sensation à l'autre trop vite, exprès.

Le Patron prit Richard et, sans prendre la peine de préparer la peluche, enfonça sa virilité dans un orifice et empala le chien sur la hampe de chair humide. Le rythme augmenta peu à peu, Richard grognant, comme le Patron, qui laissait quelques légers grondements rauques filtrer.

La semence liquide blanche remplit la peluche de chien, qui fut laissée sur les draps de soie noire, à côté. C'était au tour de Crocomo. La peluche de crocodile avait déjà subi pareil traitement auparavant, auprès de l'autre homme en noir, celui qui avait emporté sa proie sur son dos et lui faisait probablement la même chose que lui en cet instant... Crocomo était percé là où, sur un humain, il y aurait eu un autre type de trou... L'homme en noir et aux lunettes sombres l'empala lui aussi sur sa virilité et lui fit faire des va-et-viens à sa guise, contrôlant la marionnette comme le vulgaire sex-toy qu'elle était, en cet instant de luxure. Le crocodile vert couinait de plaisir de sa voix haut perchée qu'on pouvait croire provoquée par de l'hélium.

Le criminel emplit la peluche, avant de se tourner vers Samuel, celui qui restait. Il frotta lascivement et sensuellement son bassin contre le "pied" du ventilateur. Il semblait presque en transe, se frottant avec de plus en plus d'ardeur contre lui, augmentant encore la chaleur étouffante de la pièce. La chaleur augmenta, oppressante et délicieuse à la fois, faisant transpirer le seul corps humain qui retenait ses grondements. La chaleur atteignit une nouvelle fois la virilité de l'homme en noir, qui se laissa aller avec un grognement sourd. Le ventilateur blanc à présent maculé fut laissé sur le lit et le Patron s'accorda un peu de repos. Il finit par s'endormir, l'alcool aidant grandement, comme la majorité des habitants de la maisons ainsi que leurs invités.

Le lendemain, le Patron se leva, avec un mal de tête carabiné. Il resta un moment assis sur son lit pour se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il y avait la fête... et il était seul sans personne pour se défouler... il avait cherché le Geek...

L'image du gamin à la casquette se faisant embarquer dans sa chambre par son alter-égo à la voix haut perchée – comme il avait déjà pu le constater à plusieurs reprises – le laissa étonnamment... sans réaction. Parce qu'il venait de se réveiller il y avait à peine deux minutes d'une nuit entière de beuverie. Accompagnée d'une petite branlette. Tiens, maintenant qu'il y pensait...

Le criminel se redressa et chercha du regard les trois objets vivants qu'il avait utilisés comme sex-toys pour assouvir ses besoins la veille. Ils étaient dans un état correct : Samuel s'en sortait avec seulement quelques taches de semence qui passeraient presque inaperçues sur son blanc normal, son amour-propre étant largement plus meurtri, Richard était déchiré et bourré à présent plus de sperme que de coton, éparpillé sur les draps, quand à Crocomo... il en avait connu d'autre. Mais il était lui aussi déchiré et rempli, à la seule différence que la déchirure et le bourrage s'appliquait aussi à ce qui lui servait de bouche. Bon, Antoine Daniel et Kriss allaient probablement être un peu en colère. Voire beaucoup. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ça lui importait ou que l'un des deux Youtuber l'intimidait. Et puis, ils étaient consentant. Sauf Samuel. Et il n'avait pas fait grand chose...

Ils descendirent aux bouts d'une heure tous les quatres, après s'être nettoyés. Ils virent les autres, en piteux état : Mathieu était couché sous Antoine Daniel et Kriss, étant le seul des trois réveillé et essayant de se dégager de la position ambigüe. Voire très ambigüe. En fait, le Patron aurait juré avoir déjà vu ça dans un de ses bouquins – inutile de le citer, tout le monde a déjà compris lequel c'était.

La Fille était réveillée, à la table, buvant un comprimé contre le mal de tête et restant près du Baron allemand, endormi, lui, avec d'étranges marques au cou, certaines roses en formes de lèvres et d'autre sans vraies formes et plus violacées...

Maître Panda aussi était réveillé et partageait la boîte de comprimé contre le mal de tête avec son amie, la personnalité de Kriss que le Patron appelait "Hélicoptère" affalée sur le sol.

Le Prof devait être dans son labo, réveillé ou non. Quand au Gâteau de Riz, il n'en avait aucune idée et s'en fichait. Soit avec le Prof, soit ailleurs.

Les deux Hippies étaient endormis sur le canapé, affalés l'un contre l'autre, souriant comme des bienheureux, entourés de joints encore fumant ou consommés. Le criminel remarqua que les lunnettes du Hippie de SLG se trouvaient sur celui de Minute Papillon et que ce dernier semblait avoir prêté son manteau à son ami.

Le Patron salua vaguement les gens réveillés, qui répondirent d'un grognement inaudible que l'homme en noir prit comme une salutation. Il prit un verre d'eau et un comprimé. Les peluches retrouvèrent leur possesseur respectif, se foutant allégrement d'eux tant qu'ils étaient inconscients...

Samuel se terra dans un coin, toujours traumatisé, et finit par trouver le Fanatique, que personne n'avait vu depuis longtemps, et qui semblait outré du spectacle de débauche que lui offraient les autres. Le ventilateur et le religieux s'entendirent étrangement bien et Samuel se convertit au christianisme, abandonnant le culte de la Sainte Pelle – c'était Richard qui vénérait la Sainte Patate – pour le plus grand bonheur de l'homme encapuchonné, qui avait réussi pour la première fois de sa vie à convertir quelqu'un. Ou, du moins, quelque chose. Bref.

Le Geek descendit à son tour, dans le même état que ses compagnons déjà conscients. Avec une légère curiosité, le Patron lui demanda comment s'était passée sa nuit avec Scarface. Après avoir avalé un Doliprane, le gamin répondit en haussant les épaules qu'il ne s'était rien passé, heureusement : l'homme aux aiguilles dans le visage s'était écroulé sur lui, puis endormi.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde s'était réveillé et les invités quittaient la résidence Sommet avec un gros mal de crâne et des souvenirs flous mais douteux. Les personnalités de Mathieu, ainsi que ce dernier, nettoyèrent la maison – excepté le Patron, que rien ne pouvait faire travailler – et se reposèrent enfin. Vers l'après-midi, ils s'étaient enfin remis plus ou moins de la soirée et se retrouvaient de nouveau devant un programme télé ne demandant pas une grande réflexion – donc un programme quelconque de M6 – avant que Mathieu ne demande brusquement :

_ Hé, Patron, je me souviens t'avoir vu monter dans la chambre... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_ Moi ? Rien gamin, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Fit le Patron, arborant un air innocent.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est suspect, surtout venant de toi, réfléchit Mathieu.

_ Merci gamin, ça me touche. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous raconte pas plutôt ta soirée avec le psychopathe aux cheveux fous et le mec à l'iroquoise sous hélium ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, soupira Mathieu en plein déni.

_ Je parle de la position n°68, tu vois de quoi je parles maintenant ? Répondit-il alors que Mathieu rougissait à vue d'oeil, je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais d'ailleurs, gamin, je serai curieux de voir ce que tu sais d'autre...

Sa réflexion fut accueillie avec maints noms d'oiseaux par son créateur. Le Patron alluma une clope et sourit. Le portable de Mathieu vibra alors, l'interrompant alors qu'il en était à "Espèce de sale enc..." ce à quoi le Patron aurait voulu répondre "Parfois, mais c'est souvent l'inverse, tu sais, gamin..."

C'était un autre message d'Antoine : _" Salut les cinglés, ça vous dit de faire la prochaine fête chez moi ? Dans pas longtemps, après-demain, peut-être ? Au plus tôt. Au fait, Richard voulait dire au Patron qu'il n'y aurait pas Samuel la prochaine fois, je ne sais pas pourquoi il dit ça..._

_PS : Mathieu, la prochaine fois on pourra avancer jusqu'à la n°69... ? ;)_


	10. Geek x Fille

_Hey ! Je dois d'abord prévenir que je risque de mettre pas mal de temps à publier pour diverses raisons techniques... cependant, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le faire ! Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre est réussi, avec le yaoi j'ai perdu l'habitude de faire des couples hétéros... j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

_Reviews : Titipo : merci ! Contente de ne pas vous avoir trop déçus et bon, un autre petit truc est en préparation parce que je suis quand même frustrée . les petits pairings, ils me paraissaient évidents du coup avec l'alcool... mais merchi !_

_WoorEnergy : merci aussi ! (je confirme, le mot existe) Et quand les gens sont bourrés c'est marrant ! Bon, je me suis fait griller pour le Prof/Gâteau de Riz... merci encore du compliment !_

_Anotherstep : alors ne lis pas le petit truc en préparation... U.U' contente de te faire marrer alors ! Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas lu le lemon (t'as rien raté) c'est déjà énorme d'avoir lu la fic et mis une review ! Biz !_

_ : merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est des gros pervers... -.-' et Antoine aussi d'ailleurs ! Bon la suite arrive avec BEAUCOUP de retard (il faut que je tienne mes horaires... et que je m'en définisse d'abord...)_

_Tsuki Tsukushi : Kikou ! Merci beaucoup ch'est chou ! (désolée c'est du Geek/Fille... mais promis le prochain sera avec le Hippie !) Et quand à ce qu'il ont fait... :)_

_FMABEnvy : Hey ! contente que ça t'ai plu ! (on s'en fout, les pervers c'est sympa !) Merci merci ! Samuel est une victime depuis l'épisode de WTC ?! Où Richard a fait du pole-dance dessus... Je suis rassurée et encore contente (moi aussi je me répète :P) de t'avoir fait rire ! Je t'en prie, propose ! J'ai beau ne pas tenir des délais acceptables, je reste indéfiniment preneuse de pairings en tout genre pour la fanfic ! Merchiiiiii !_

_La Succube : Merci ! ^.^ la scène du pieu... je suis une fichue novice... U.U' me voilà super contente de t'avoir fait rire et incrusté un nouveau ship ! J'ai hâte de lire le parallèle ! (du coup, je suppose que c'est ça...) Eucharistooooo ! (comment ça on peut pas écrire en grec avec un alphabet latin ? -3-) Merci de la précision, ça doit répondre aussi à Titipo !_

_Rating : K (fluffy ! ^.^)_

_Disclaimer : Bon... RIEN n'est à moi sauf la fanfic._

_Voilà voilà, enjoy ! ^.^_

**Geek/Fille**

Le Geek jouait encore sur son ordinateur, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte, et qu'il était silencieusement observé par un visage souriant d'attendrissement. Des yeux bleus qu'ils se partageaient tous, une crinière d'un blond flamboyant, un grand sourire et... une barbe. Mais ce dernier détail ne choquait plus les membres de SLG depuis longtemps déjà, bien que parfois ils s'en servent pour la taquiner. La, car elle était indiscutablement une femme. Et non plus une fille, comme le laissait entendre son nom.

La Fille.

Elle entra dans la chambre du jeune homme, onubilé par son écran et qui n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence. La jeune fille à la poitrine généreuse sourit et lui fit un câlin. Le petit sursauta et lâcha un petit « Nyah ! » surpris adorable. Il se retourna et sourit à la Fille. Il prit ensuite un petit air faussement boudeur et marmotta à la manière d'un enfant :

_ La Fille, tu m'as surpris ! Je vais perdre ma partie !

_ Désolée, rit la Fille. Mais tu es mignon, même quand tu boude ! J'ai envie de te faire plein de câlins !

À ces mots, elle le reprit dans ses bras et le gamer laissa un instant son ordinateur de côté pour l'étreinte très agréable de la blonde. Il rougit furieusement et se remit à sa partie pour masquer sa gêne. Gêne que la Fille remarqua malgré tout. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis sur LOL. Ligue of Legends, explicita-t-il devant l'air surpris de la fille.

_ Tu m'apprends ?

Cette question surprit autant qu'elle ravit le Geek, qui commença à lui expliquer avec un ton passionné et sûr de connaisseur. La blonde l'écoutait, mais ne pouvait d'être distraite. En plus d'avoir un mignon petit minois et une aura de kawaiitude absolue, le gamer, lorsqu'il commençait à parler d'informatique, devenait sûr de lui et même... charismatique ? Quelque chose comme ça. Et la jeune fille se surprit à regretter qu'il ne le soit pas plus au quotidien. Elle replongea bientôt dans les explications détaillées du petit et ils passèrent l'après-midi ainsi, dans sa chambre, à parler d'informatique, de jeux en lignes, puis de choses plus communes, comme l'émission, les autres... les sujets de conversations semblaient affluer et ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit le temps passer. Alors que d'habitude le Geek ne parlait que très peu, il semblait intarrissable. Et la Fille qui préférait les brèves remarques bien placées aux longues conversations riait et parlait tout autant. Voyant l'heure tardive, ils descendèrent dîner puis ils se séparèrent, chacun rentrant dans sa chambre après le diner.

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, le Geek se sentit pris d'une impulsion et sans réfléchir lança :

_ Et... demain, c'est à ton tour de m'apprendre quelque chose !

La Fille sourit et acquiesca. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'enfermèrent à double tour – Patron oblige. Mais, pour une fois, les pensées du Geek étaient loins de la terreur que le pervers lui inspirait. Il pensait sans cesse à ce trop court après-midi, ces délicieux échanges, le rire de la Fille...

Il rougit de nouveau et soupira de contentement. Et s'endormit avec l'espoir de la revoir le lendemain, espoir qui faisait battre son coeur un peu trop vite et qui lui fit voir dans son sommeil la figure malicieuse de la blonde, ses yeux pétillants, ses longs cheveux doux et soyeux, sa légère barbe qui ne lui semblait pas plus disgracieuse ou étonnante que ça et surtout, ses lèvres roses...

Le lendemain, après le petit-déjeuner, l'équipe de SLG se réunit pour tourner quelques scènes, mais le Geek était distrait. Ses yeux la cherchaient sans cesse, elle qui s'occupait de la caméra, des costumes et du maquillage. Dès qu'ils la trouvaient, il sentait son sang bouillonner et un rayon de lumière lui transpercer le coeur. Elle était si belle, insouciante, gentille, drôle... et tant d'autres choses dont les adjectifs lui échappaient. Au bout de quelques secondes elle tournait la tête et leurs yeux se rencontraient. Un sourire fleurissait alors, embellissant son doux visage et ses lèvres si roses. Le Geek fit quelques maladresses à cause de son étourdissement, et chaque fois il lui jetait un oeil un peu inquiet. Mais chaque fois elle souriait et riait, toujours aussi belle et adorable.

L'après-midi, après le déjeuner, ils avaient fini l'épisode et avaient champ libre. La Fille et le Geek se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il n'y était jamais entré et observait chaque détail avec une curiosité qui amusait la Fille. En réalité, il cherchait à graver chaque détail dans sa mémoire, chaque photo, chaque lampe, chaque fleur en vase. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et le petit demanda avec curiosité :

_ Alors... qu'est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre ?

_ C'est simple, répondit la blonde avec un sourire malicieux qui augmenta le taux d'adrénaline du gamer, ferme les yeux.

Il s'éxecuta, pas très sûr de ce qu'il devait penser. Allait-elle... ? Ou pas ? Cela voudrait-il qu'elle...? À moins qu'il ne se trompe...

Deux lèvres d'une douceur angélique interrompirent ses pensées. Alors, tous ses doutes s'évanouirent et il répondit au baiser. Les deux amourex le firent durer autant que possible. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, légèrement essoufflés et roses. La Fille ajouta :

_ On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait toujours servir.

_ Je... je ne suis pas très sûr... commença le Geek devant l'air attristé de la blonde.

Elle se rembrunit et recula. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la sienne et s'approcha.

_ ...d'avoir bien compris comment on fait... termina-t-il.

La Fille releva la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus du Geek, semblables aux siens, à la différence que dans ceux du jeune homme à la casquette brillait une lueur décidée. N'hésitant plus, la Fille s'approcha et murmura avant de poser de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes :

_ Je crois qu'il faut que je te montre alors...

Suivit un baiser qui dura trop peu au goût des deux amoureux. Chaque seconde qui passait faisait battre plus vite le coeur de la Fille et lui empourprait les joues de cette rougeur qui charmait le gamer autant que le reste. Le petit, lui, avait l'impression d'être au paradis et d'embrasser un ange, partageant la même rougeur. Il se demanda furtivement si on pouvait faire une overdose de bonheur mais un troisième baiser balaya cette idée et toute les autres. Il se dit alors qu'il pouvait bien faire une overdose, ça lui était égal tant qu'il pouvait continuer d'embrasser ses lèvres divines, caresser ses longues boucles d'or et contempler ses magnifiques yeux bleus.


	11. Hippie x Hippie

_Bonzour ! Enfin, le Hippie/Hippie ! J'ai trouvé la solution aux problèmes techniques, maintenant, pour les retards, accusez seulement ma lenteur et ma paresse (bon, et aussi le fait que je n'ai pas toujours accès à mon ordinateur) :)_

_Merchi tout plein des nouvelles propositions (et aussi des anciennes, que je vais quand même privilégier, puisque ça fait un bout de temps que les gens attendent... U.U') !_

_Les réponses à vos zentilles reviews : WoorEnergy : merci ! (vive les réactions décrites dans les reviews !) voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi ! Ouiiii, chaton ! ^.^_

_Mana et compagnie : merchi ! contente de l'avoir fait remonter dans ton estime (à vrai dire je ne les imaginais pas tant que ça ensembles non plus U.U') et en espérant que le reste te plaira !_

_Julia Lutecia : merci à toi aussi ! :) argh, moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre désoléééée !_

_Kalincka : Hey ! Déjà merci de l'avoir lu (et pas du tout honte à toi, les reviews sont un plus, même si ça fait plaisir !) merci, je vais allez me cacher ! (j'ai des réactions bizarres face aux compliments...) bon, là, c'est tellement de l'allusion, mais bon, j'espère que ça va te plaire quand même ! (encore merci *toujours frustrée*) :)_

_Hizerielle : merchi ! ^.^ (et vive le fluff !) mais... tu as raison ! Aaaaaaaargh ! O.O comment j'ai pu faire une erreur pareille ? U.U''_

_Nanishimie : merci, c'est gentil tout plein ! ^.^_

_Tsuki Tsukushi : voilà le Hippie ! (je te l'avais promis alors voilà !) merci encore ! je n'étais plus du tout habituée à écrire de l'hétéro alors je suis soulagée que ça soit bien passé quand même !_

_Rating : M !_

_Voili voilou, enjoy ! :)_

**Hippie (SLG)/Hippie (Minute Papillon)**

Le Hippie rentra à l'appartement, tout content. Il venait de se procurer une nouvelle drogue, dont le Prof l'avait longtemps déconseillé de l'absorber. Il y avait des mots comme « puissant psychotrope », « hallucinations poussées » et autre trop compliqués et scientifiques dans son explication. Aussi, le Hippie, en digne drogué, n'avait pas écouté un traître mot et avait filé se procurer ledit « puissant psychotrope ». C'était sous forme de joint, donc rien de très inhabituel. Le Hippie voulait le tester. Si c'en était de la bonne, il pourrait s'en procurer encore et la passer à son ami, le Hippie, celui issu de l'esprit de Kriss, aussi fragmenté que celui de son créateur à lui.

Un sourire se colla sur son visage, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre pour tester sa nouvelle drogue. Heureusement, la maison était vide. Il préférait lorsqu'il testait quelque chose de nouveau, ne sachant pas quels effets secondaires ses substance illicites pouvaient provoquer. Autant éviter de frapper quelqu'un dans un accès de violence incontrôlée ou autre.

Il alluma le pétard et tira une bouffée. Après quelques secondes, il lâcha un satisfait « C'est pas du commercial, gros » et tira une seconde latte. Il fuma pendant un petit moment et se sentit transporté.

C'était un effet normal, la plupart des drogues qu'il absorbait finissait par faire ça. C'était peut-être une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il était accro à la drogue. Il ferma les yeux.

_ Hé, tu m'en files un peu, man ? Interpella une voix familière.

Les yeux du Hippie s'ouvrirent. Oui, c'était bien son ami, le Hippie de Minute Papillon, qui se tenait devant lui, dans sa chambre. Toujours vêtu à son habitude, casque étrange à feuilles sur la tête et son même haut, qu'il n'enlevait jamais. Il tenait aussi un joint dans la main et semblait sur le point de le fumer. Il s'approcha et le Hippie tendit son briquet pour allumer le joint que le Drogué porta à ses lèvres. Ils fumèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis le Drogué s'approcha encore du Hippie.

Ce dernier ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il posa une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Celui aux lunnettes de soleil et au bob demanda alors à son ami :

_ Heu... y a un problème, gros ?

_ Nan, man, répondit l'autre d'une voix traînante, mais il commence à faire chaud ici...

Et, avec un manque de gêne sûrement dû à leur intimité et à la drogue, le Drogué enleva d'abord son casque, puis son haut, devant le Hippie hébété et captivé par le spectacle de son ami à moitié dénudé. Spectacle qu'il trouvait très plaisant. Cependant, une soudaine durceur précisa un peu ses volontés. Il voulait en voir plus. Il approcha la main du torse de l'autre, hypnotisé, et caressa la peau douce et lisse. Le Drogué n'était pas très musclé ; il n'était pas non plus frêle et sans aucun muscle non plus, comme le constatait le Hippie, parcourant la surface pâle avidement, dessinant les contours des pectoraux, puis, mû par un désir réveillé et qui gagnait en puissance à chaque seconde, il descendit la légère caresse de ses doigts aux hanches finements dessinées du Drogué, qui émit un léger gémissement étouffé. Le Hippie leva les yeux pour le voir, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle un peu plus saccadé, les joues légèrement plus roses. Le voir dans cet état augmentale désir du camé aux lunettes noires qui enleva son bob, son T-shirt et son jean. Il attira ensuite le Drogué à lui, ce dernier ne refusant pas les caresses et admirant le Hippie, qui était lui aussi un peu musclé. Les deux se levèrent et, toujours enlacés, atterrirent sur le lit, se perdant dans les baisers, les caresses...

Le Hippie défit la braguette de son ami, qui enleva son pantalon avec un empressement qui trahissait son excitation, autant que la bosse qui tendait son sous-vêtement. Le Drogué céda et se plaça sous son hôte alors qu'ils s'enlaçaient, toujours plus proches au point que leurs hanches entrèrent en contact, leurs durceur se touchant à travers le mince tissu.

_ Maaaaan, gémit le Drogué, p... plus...

Pour toute réponse, le Hippie l'embrassa à pleine bouche, enlevant d'un geste fébrile le caleçon de son uke et contemplant un instant sa nudité complète. Il posa un léger baiser dans le creux du cou de son partenaire, descendant entre les pectoraux, puis jusqu'au nombril, avant de descendre encore...

_ Aaaah, lâcha celui qui était en dessous.

Chaque gémissement que le Drogué tentait vainement d'étouffer excitait un peu plus le Hippie et le prit en main et fit des va-et-viens. Il accéléra le rythme, alors que son partenaire haletait. Enfin, sentant qu'il était proche, il le prit dans sa bouche et augmenta encore le rythme, utilisant sa langue pour procurer encore plus de sensations au Drogué. Ce dernier se déversa dans la bouche de son hôte, qui avala le liquide qu'il trouva délicieux. Il se pencha pour échanger un baiser passionné avec son amant, lorsque celui-ci prit le dessus. Ils échangèrent les places et ce fut au tour du Drogué de parcourir la peau du Hippie et de le couvrir de baiser et de caresses. Il descendit à son tour, tirant sur le caleçon avec ses dents. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, se souvenant qu'il était resté en sous-vêtements, le Hippie répara ce tort en enlevant son calçon avec empressement, le jetant quelque part, écartant les jambes. Sans attendre, son amant lécha et embrassa sa virilité, avant de faire quelques allers-et-venues à la main. Enfin, il le prit en bouche et augmenta sensiblement le rythme tandis que le Hippie respirait irrégulièrement, tandis que l'extase le gagnait pour finalement le faire jouir dans la bouche du Drogué, qui lui aussi avala le plaisir de son compagnon.

Ils s'étreignirent, leurs bassins se mouvant en une parfaite harmonie, tous deux appréciant en fermant les yeux le divin frottement. N'y tenant plus, le Hippie farfouilla dans son tiroir et sortit un préservatif. Il le mit prestement, en faisant tout de même attention. La protection lubrifiée leur épargna d'autre préliminaires et le Drogué se tourna avec joie pour se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Le Hippie s'approcha et, le tenant par les hanches, le pénétra doucement, par petits coups de hanches. Une fois complètement dedans, il resta une bonne minute pour l'habituer à l'étrange sensation. Puis, au fur et à mesure que tous deux furent prêts, l'hôte se retira un peu pour rentrer d'un coup de hanches plus fort, arrachant un gémissement sourd à son partenaire. Il continua les coups de hanches, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que leur extase augmentait et que les gémissements implorants de plaisir du Drogué montaient dans les aigus. Se sentant proche, le Hippie augmenta encore le rythme, puis, leurs extase atteignant son apogée, ils vinrent tous deux.

L'hôte se retira, jeta le préservatif usé et se tourna vers son amant pour l'enlacer. Il murmura un « Je t'aime, gros » qui lui échappa. Le Drogué sourit et ils échangèrent un autre divin baiser.

Puis, le Hippie ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, seul, avec son joint fini à la main et une durceur gênante dans le bas-ventre.

Il soupira. Il aurait préféré que ce délire soit réel. Mais, même s'il n'avait toujours pas saisi ce que « puissant psychotrope » voulait dire, il décida de se fournir encore de cette drogue exaltante, bientôt. Et puis, maintenant qu'il en avait testé la qualité, il pourrait peut-être en faire goûter au Drogué...


	12. Mathieu x Geek

_Hey ! Je me rends compte que j'insiste toujours sur la kawaiitude du Geek dans les pairings où il est... désolée ! ^.^' (je suis fan de ce personnage ! Et il est plutôt mignon ! -3-')_

_Merchi pour vos reviews géniales ! :) c'est tellement gentil ! (bon, je vais m'arrêter là avant de déraper totalement... c'est court, mais sinon je vire Bisounours...U.U')_

_Réponses à vos reviews géniales : Julia Lutecia : merci, contente que ça te plaise, c'est le principal ! :) et ce pairing a été fait un peu vite, je dois profiter un max de mon accès à l'ordi !_

_WoorEnergy : merci ! (c'est la première fois qu'on me dit qu'un lemon est adorable) et je suis vraiment contente merci ! :)_

_Kalincka : merci ! C'est aussi l'un de mes préférés dans les crossovers Web Shows ! Non, ne sois pas triiiiste ! (je suis sûre qu'ils vont se faire un trip à deux, ils sont fait pour être ensembles de toute façons !)_

_AmarillaTheOnlyOne : merci, mais je ne sais pas si c'est un viol... il pourrait très bien être consentant ! :P_

_Tsuki Tsukushi : cadeau ! Enfin, c'était un cadeau, et aussi à tout ceux qui aiment le hippie/hippie parce qu'ils sont juste FAITS l'un pour l'autre... merci beaucoup ! (c'est gentil !) ^.^_

_Melirix : Kikou ! Déjà, merci beaucoup de me lire (parce que j'ai du mal à croire que des gens me lisent, malgré les reviews, ça me fait plaisir et ça m'étonnes toujours autant...) heu... peut-être que tu es plus smut... ? Ou que le pairing fluff était un peu inhabituel ? Je ne sais pas... je vais demander au docteur qui s'occupe de ma section dans le petit hôpital psychiatrique où je suis... aussi : merci ! :)_

_FMABEnvy : bonjouuuuur ! :) quel retard ? Déjà lire cette fanfic c'est très gentil, alors en plus laisser une review... je suis super contente que ça te plaise ! (ça va ta tête ? Tu veux du Doliprane ? -sérieusement, du Doliprane ? -Mais... on avait dit que tu n'intervenais pas pour les réponses des reviews ! -Et alors ? Je suis pas la seule ! Na ! -gamine... /PAF !/ désolée ! Une seconde... comment tu peux me frapper, personnalité multiple ? O.O) si tu le trouve mignon mais pas niais, déja : ah ? Et ensuite : merciiiii ! je me répète... plus de médocs... tu veux les miens ? :) -mais on en a presque plus ! -la ferme ! Tiens ! :) (est-ce que le voleur ne serait pas Hoodie ? D'où la référence à -)_

_Et je suis désolée, il me fallait un prétexte à un smut alors... et pour le PRESERVATIF *s'éclate aussi* c'est parce qu'il croyait que c'était réel et pour le yaoi, ils ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte (à moins que...) mais ils peuvent avoir des MST... ch'est pour cha ! (ne t'en fais pas, la plupart de mes amis sont pervers ou sadiques ou les deux... amiiiiiie ! :) /PAF !/ gomene... ) ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur des reviews, ça fait plaisir ! ^.^ (et je viens de me rendre compte que je réponds à une review à proposition... mais... mais il y avait autre chose et... CREEPYPASTA ! -bon, elle a légèrement dégénéré, mais pour les smuts il n'y a AUCUNE limite de nombre de personnes :) ...)_

_luna-la-lune : je suis hyper contente que les chapitres te plaisent MERCIIIII ! (en plus tu as mis une review à chaque chapitre, je vais pleurer de joie ) et la bouteille est tellement pratique pour les pairings... et vive le Matoine ! :) _

_Disclaimer : l'émission, "Salut les Geeks" ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet, qui ne m'appartient pas plus que le reste. Je n'ai que cette fanfic !_

**Mathieu/Geek**

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le cri retentit dans la maison Sommet. Cependant, personne ne sursauta. À force d'entendre les plaintes au volume sonore élevé des victimes du Patron, ils ne réagissaient plus. D'ailleurs, quelques cris étaient provoqués par des inventions du Prof – bien qu'on ait formellement interdit d'entrer dans le labo depuis que le Prof, surpris par une visite, ait versé une goutte d'uranium de trop et provoqué une explosion – exposées aux yeux d'un mortel qui n'y était pas préparé ou alors provoqués par le Hippie dans ses délires parfois... étranges. Et la Fille, lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre le Patron et sa conception des femmes et de la féminité, dont la voix aiguëe atteignait des hauteurs et un volume sonore difficilement égalables.

Mais cette fois, le Prof se reposait dans sa chambre, le Hippie était endormi sur le canapé, la Fille lisait un magazine dans le salon, ignorant les remarques occasionnelles du Patron, fumant sa cigarette dans la pièce et essayant de contacter Tatiana. Quand à Maître Panda, il était dans sa grotte en train d'écrire une chanson pour le prochain épisode. Mathieu, surpris par cette plainte inattendue, posa son livre et monta voir à l'étage. Le Prof se reposait toujours. Les chambres étaient vides, ce qui était normal.

Celle du Geek aussi.

Le gamin avait dit un peu plus tôt qu'il montait être un peu seul dans sa chambre. Mathieu sentit un doute s'installer mais le chassa aussitôt. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le Patron n'avait pas quitté le salon de la matinée et lui était resté avec le Geek jusqu'à ce qu'il monte dans sa chambre.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas en douter : ce cri était celui du Geek. Cette petite voix fluette et aigüe, ce ton plaintif, qu'il avait entendu tant de fois depuis la cave du Patron et sur laquelle il s'accordait des plaisirs solitaires nocturnes était celle du gamin à la casquette. Un nouveau cri se fit entendre depuis son bureau :

_ Noooooooooooon !

Mathieu se précipita dans le bureau et trouva le Geek devant son ordinateur, l'air désespéré, implorant ledit ordinateur et cliquant comme un forcené sur la souris en murmurant des « non, non, non ! » entre deux gémissements plaintifs. Le Youtuber fronça les sourcils et demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ M... Mathieu ? Non ! Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé... pardon...

Il pleurait presque. Le schizophrène s'approcha et prit sa personnalité la plus fragile et la plus mignonne dans ses bras. Après un moment de choc où il croyait recevoir un coup, le Geek, tremblant et hoquetant, se laissa aller à l'étreinte en murmurant des excuses, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Une fois qu'il fut légèrement calmé, le Youtuber le regarda et demanda doucement :

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ J... j'étais d-dans ma ch-chambre, qu-quand j'ai eu envie de... jouer à LOL... mais mon ordinateur ne marche plus... a-alors je suis allé ici et... ça s'est blo-bloqué p-pendant le téléchargement... j'ai essayé de régler ça... mais ça s-s'est empiré et j'ai perdu le... j'ai perdu le prochain épisode...

Mathieu ne réagit pas, étrangement calme. Les derniers mots du Geek se noyèrent dans un nouveau sanglot violent. Le Youtuber le calma pendant un moment, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes et caressant ses cheveux. Il rosit légèrement. Il devait avouer que cette étreinte lui plaisait. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le souffle saccadé du petit, si effrayé de le décevoir, lui et les autres. Enfin, il lui glissa :

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je prends mes précautions pour les épisodes. Je les ais toujours sur un CD rom donc, ne t'inquiète pas. L'épisode n'est pas perdu. Mais fais attention la prochaine fois. Je peux te donner un coup de main. Après tout, tu n'es pas le seul à être un geek.

Le gamin fit un petit sourire hésitant à travers ses larmes, que Mathieu lui essuya tendrement. Peu habitué à ce genre de geste affectueux, le petit rosit légèrement et baissa la tête, tentant vainement de le cacher. Le podcaster sourit à son tour et, une fois que le Geek fut pleinement rassuré il lui glissa de nouveau :

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là, moi.

Le Geek rosit un peu plus, ce qui n'échappa pas au Youtuber. Un instant, le plus vieux eut une pensée qu'il refoula aussitôt, souriant à la place. Il avait envie d'étreindre le Geek, de le protéger, de le rassurer, de le faire rire... mais si il était totalement franc avec lui-même, il voulait plus que ça.

Il voulait aussi entendre ses petits gémissements et ses cris. Ses nuits de plaisir solitaire alors que le gamin s'époumonait dans la cave du Patron le prouvaient. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Ses sentiments à l'égard du petit étaient surtout tendres, affectueux, protecteurs et... il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage lorsque le Geek lui souriait. Quand il le prenait dans ses bras, son coeur battait trop vite et ses joues s'empourpraient. Il voulait le faire sourire, le rendre heureux et chaque fois qu'il riait, son coeur se réchauffait.

C'était... de l'amour ? Il l'aimait, c'était sûr, mais il avait cru jusqu'à maintenant que c'était un amour fraternel... n'était-ce pas un peu étrange d'être amoureux d'une de ses personnalités ? Ça ressemblait un peu... à de l'inceste ?

Le Geek leva les yeux vers son créateur. Ce dernier réfléchissait visiblement à quelque chose de très grave. Il avait l'air triste. Dans un accès de tendresse timide, voulant le consoler comme il l'avait fait il y avait de cela quelques instants, il lui fit un câlin. Après une seconde d'hésitation, le Youtuber le serra fort dans ses bras et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

_ Je t'aime.

Le Geek vira au rouge. Mais, heureux et rassuré, il sourit timidement et répondit :

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Mathieu...

Le schizophrène parut soulagé. Il approcha doucement son visage de celui du gamin et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était le premier baiser du Geek, et c'était certainement le plus doux et le plus tendre qu'il ait jamais eu. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre, des vertiges et la tête embrouillée mais une sensation de délicieuse euphorie et d'intense bonheur.

Mathieu et le Geek restèrent un moment dans le bureau, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à se murmurer des mots doux. Pendant ce temps, n'entendant plus de plaintes, les personnalités se posèrent des questions, dans le salon, le Prof étant descendu, le Hippie s'étant réveillé et le Panda ayant rejoint ses compères.

_ Vous avez entendu ces cris ? Demanda le Prof.

_ C'est peut-être les orques, remarqua le Hippie, très sérieux.

_ Ça m'avait plutôt l'air d'être le Geek, fit Maître Panda.

_ C'est pas moi, j'ai rien à voir avec ça, je suis resté ici avec la blondasse, dit le Patron en levant les bras en signe d'innocence devant les trois regards accusateurs – le Hippie, lui, avait un regard... vide –.

_ Ça ne t'as pas empêché d'en profiter, gros pervers, lâcha la Fille, dégoûtée.

_ Jaloux, gamin ? Répliqua l'homme en noir en remettant sa ceinture et refermannt sa braguette.

_ JE. SUIS. UNE. FILLE. CONN- !

_ Bref, coupa le Panda, c'est peut-être pas de sa faute, pour une fois.

_ C'est celle du sous-marin...

_ C'est vrai que le Geek n'a pas besoin d'aide pour avoir peur et crier, ajouta le Prof.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le faire hurler ? intervint la Fille, sans manquer le sourire du Patron.

_ Gamin, je crois que c'est...

_ Les lions qui chantent !

_ Je ne sais pas, mais Mathieu est allé voir il a du le calmer, soupira Maître Panda.

La Fille, voulant vérifier que tout allait bien, monta tout de même à l'étage. Elle trouva Mathieu et le Geek, toujours en train de s'embrasser, de s'enlacer et de se murmurer des mots doux. Ellerosit, étouffa un rire attendri, redescendit et :

_ Dis, Patron, je peux t'emprunter ton appareil photo, un instant ?


	13. Antoine Daniel x Patron

_Bonsoir !_

_**DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE DE CE MONSTRUEUX RETARD !** O.O'_

_Bon, je suis de retour en France et j'ai repris les cours MAIS au moins j'ai Internet -presque - sans limites et je vais quand même me débrouiller... Voili voilou, je suis désolée du loooong vide entre le dernier chapitre et celui-là alors pour me rattraper, j'en publie plusieurs à la suite ! (- c'était censé être une bonne nouvelle ? /PAF !/ - La ferme !) ^.^_

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même !_

_(Une précision : comme je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire ce chapitre car je n'avais jamais écris de chapitre avec du sex phone, j'ai pris un -tout petit- peu de temps pour me renseigner...quelques jours... même si c'est pas super... bref, désolée !)_

_Disclaimer : l'émission « Salut les Geeks » ainsi que ses personnages sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas non plus._

_Rating : T_

_Les réponses aux reviews (parce que je sautille toujours autant devant mon écran en les lisant même si je ne sais pas y répondre et que j'ai affreusement honte de mon retard) :_

_WoorEnergy : merci ! (pourquoi est-ce que je répond en retaaard ?! Au moins, j'espère qu'on est dans le même hôpital psychiatrique... je t'ai peut-être croisée... O.o) si ça t'a plu j'en suis contente !_

_Saku-chan06 : aargh... * n'arrive toujours pas à se remettre de son retard * merciiii !_

_FMABEnvy : * n'arrive toujours pas à se remettre de son horrible retard * Hey ! J'ai réussi à faire rire quelqu'un ! O.O (- c'est un petit pas pour l'Homme et un grand pas pour... - ne te gêne pas, dis mon nom tant que tu y es ! .' - tu as un retard de presque un mois. - * va pleurer dans un coin*)_

_Non, c'est moins bien quand les gens sont calmes ! Et si tu trouve ça mignon, je ne peux que te remercier encore une fois en pleurant pour mon retard... mais le Geek est d'une kawaiitude inégalable !_

_Zut, les miens aussi ! Hoodie est un fieffé voleur ! (- parce que tu es tellement bien placée pour le critiquer...) Oui, mais MarbleHornets et les CreepyPastas c'est bien ^.^ ce n'est pas grave si tu t'éloigne du sujet (- surtout que tu ramènes tout à ton re/PAF !/ - voilà ! ^.^ comment se débarasser d'une Autre soi...) La Fille ? SPOIL : elle va garder l'originale en mode "grosse fétichiste yaoïste" ET va poster une copie sur Internet en mode "grosse salope yaoïste" ! :) et j'en ai plus à te passer ! C'est la faute de qui ? Hein ? (- de toi qui les bouffe comme des bonbons ? - Nan, c'est celle de Hoodie ! .') Je peux t'accompagner mais j'arriverai pas à lui défoncer le c... (*pendant ce temps, Hoodie racontait à Masky et Slender comment il avait réussi à sauver son c... de deux folles qui lui gueulaient dessus pour une histoire de médocs...*) (- il y a aussi d'autre choses qu'on peut sauter ;) - HEIN ?! MAIS C4EST QUOI CES REFLEXIONS ?!)_

_Merci, merci, merciiiiii ! ^.^_

_PS : (- Ouii, je vois ! - perverse. - Je ne suis qu'une partie de toi, pose-toi des questions :P) et génial ! à part le fait que je réponde un fucking mois plus tard... je ne suis pas à ce niveau, je suis juste perverse, bizarre, schizophrène et... en retard U.U'_

_PS : les réponses aux reviews sont coupées car comme ça j'ai aussi quelque chose à noter dans l'autre chapitre...)_

**Antoine Daniel/Patron**

Antoine s'empara fébrilement du téléphone et composa le numéro, le coeur battant la chamade et le feu aux joues. Une chaleur douloureusement familière lui brûlait le bas-ventre en un brasier qui s'allumait en lui et une envie délicieuse le prenait déjà. Il avait fini de faire quelques pas dans sa chambre et après une légère hésitation, s'était décidé.

Biiip... Biiiiiip... Biiiiiiiiiip...

_ Allô ? Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

_ Mathieu ? Ça fait trois semaines et-demi qu'on s'est pas vus ! Je sais que tu étais en vacances et que maintenant tu travailles, avec Kriss pour son épisode et tout... mais tu me manques et je veux te voir ! Je peux venir chez toi ? Maintenant ?

_ Désolé gamin, Mathieu est sorti, il n'y a que moi... mais je veux bien que tu passe et que je prenne sa place... susurra une voix rauque.

Antoine se figea. Le Patron. Ce n'était pas Mathieu ! Le psychopathe aux cheveux fous se demanda pourquoi le schizophrène avait laissé son téléphone chez lui. Et en admettant qu'il l'avait oublié, pourquoi le Patron répondait-il donc à ses appels ? Laissant de côté ces questions, il se recentra et articula, le feu dévorant toujours aussi vif dans sa partie basse.

_ Pa-Patron ? Désolé, mec, je croyais que c'était Mathieu...

_ Et tu es plutôt... impatient de le voir, de ce que j'ai cru entendre...

_ Ça fait trois semaines et-demi, si ce n'est plus, qu'on ne s'est pas vus et... pourquoi est-ce que je raconte ça à sa personnalité criminelle, moi ? Soupira Antoine.

_ Voyons gamin, tu peux tout me dire tu sais... rit le Patron à l'autre bout de la ligne, et je peux même passer chez toi te faire...

_ Nan, c'est bon, je vais éviter d'aller avec une de ses personnalités, je vais plutôt attendre qu'il revienne. Il est parti où ?

_ Au cinéma, gamin. Mais t'as l'air vachement excité... tu es sûr que tu vas pouvoir attendre ?

_ Il va revenir vite, un film ce n'est pas si long, relativisa le Youtuber.

_ Il vient de partir. Il va voir Titanic.

Antoine resta un moment silencieux, toujours torturé. Certes, il avait des besoins et son envie traîtresse ne cessait d'augmenter, mais il ne voulait pas tromper Mathieu avec le Patron, ce serait, en plus de l'infidélité, tordu. Le criminel sexuel ricana au bout de quelques instants.

_ Tu sais, je peux te soulager, gamin...

_ Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne tromperai pas Mathieu. Et surtout pas avec toi.

_ Je ne suis pas obligé de venir pour te faire du bien.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Antoine, un peu étonné.

_ Tu as déjà entendu parler de _sex phone_, tout de même ? Continua la voix rauque, plus sensuelle.

Oui, il en avait déjà vaguement entendu parler. Il n'avait juste jamais imaginé que ça lui arriverait avec le Patron.

Le Patron. La personnalité la plus perverse et dangereuse de son petit ami. C'était quand même un peu tordu... non ? La voix ronronnante lui fit oublier la question et, l'excitation grandissante aidant, il s'assit sur son lit et défit sa braguette. N'entendant aucune protestation, le Patron avait pris ça comme un feu vert et Antoine devinait son sourire malsain à l'autre bout de la ligne.

_ OK gamin, ronronna le criminel, imagine que je suis Mathieu. Commence à te déshabiller. Enlève ta ceinture et déboutonne ta chemise...

_ Minute, interrompit Antoine, j'aurais très bien pu porter un T-shirt ou un jogging. Comment tu sais ce que je porte ?

Le rire du fumeur lui hérissa les poils et il retint un léger frisson.

_ Mais je sais beaucoup de choses, gamin. Comme le fait que tu portes ce jean que tu mets toujours quand tu viens à la maison. Ou que tu es en train de le laisser tomber en ce moment...

Le Youtuber sourit, s'interrompant alors qu'il faisait exactement ce que le Patron avait prédit. Ce devait être le bruit du tissu qui l'avait informé, à moins qu'il n'ait lancé cela au hasard... mais au fond, peu importe. Le jeune homme aux cheveux indomptables sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, ses joues s'enflammer et son sous-vêtement devenir inconfortable. Les pupilles légèrement dilatées, il ferma les yeux et soupira, tentant de maîtriser les battements de son coeur alors que le criminel ricanait encore.

_ Je sais aussi que tu es excité au point que tu ne rentre plus dans ton caleçon...

_ Raté, je portais un slip, répliqua Antoine dans un accès de juvénilité.

_ "Portais" ? Intéressant, gamin... Maintenant, débarasse-toi de ta chemise et laisse-moi rectifier ma petite méprise, ordonna l'homme en noir.

S'abandonnant aux émotions qui se propageaient en lui tel un feu dans ses veines, le jeune homme enleva son dernier vêtement et, inconsciemment, descendit sa main jusqu'à son bas-ventre, où sa virilité, érigée, réclamait toujours ce que son interlocuteur allait lui offrir. Il se laissa bercer par la voix sensuelle, exécutant ses ordres en retenant ses gémissements.

_ Je te lèche le long de cette fine ligne de poils de ton nombril à ton jouet... et je te le fais la faveur de te le lécher... dit le Patron, appréciant les bruits étouffés de plaisir qui lui chatouillaient l'oreille.

Tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil, il savourait les gémissements et le plaisir qu'il procurait au Youtuber frémissant. Chaque phrase, chaque ordre, chaque détail était plus qu'une devinette, et chaque mot était dit exprès, dans le but de provoquer des sensations toujours plus intenses au jeune homme. But qu'il accomplissait, un sourire malsain aux lèvres et en caressant sa virilité, qui pulsait légèrement dans son jean, désireux d'entendre plus le souffle court d'Antoine et de l'imaginer se touchant sur le son de sa voix.

_ Aaaah, laissa échapper ce dernier après que le Patron lui ait offert une fellation téléphonique ma foi très agréable. Je... je vais...

_ Viens, gamin, crie pour moi, susurra le criminel en accentuant sa caresse, un rictus aux lèvres.

_ AAAaaah !

_ Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le salon ? C'est mon téléphone ? À qui tu parles ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas gamin, rendors-toi.

_ Le fait que tu viennes de raccrocher est quand même franchement suspect. Enfin, je voulais aller au ciné, ça te dis ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? On pourrait aller voir "American Sexy Phone"...

_ C'est quoi ce film ?

_ T'en fais pas gamin, tu vas aimer, c'est une comédie...


	14. Hélicoptère x Prof

_Hey ! (je suis toujours à moitié morte de honte de mon retard, j'essaie de relativiser... en plus on m'a demandé d'arrêter de m'excuser ')_

_J'ai un décalage par rapport aux reviews et réponses je vais essayer d'arranger ça dans le prochain chapitre... dont je n'ai aucune idée de quand il va sortir... bon, je devrais faire court et répondre aux reviews (après un mois. Un. Long. Un. Fucking. De. Fucking. MOIS !) en plus je n'ai pas réussi à tenir mon délai de publication (- pff, même pas foutue de tenir un délai/PAN !/) juste un petit truc avant le pavé des réponses ; j'ai essayé de jouer sur les sentiments parce que... j'aime les sentiments, j'ai juste peur d'avoir fait de l'OOC, surtout pour Hélicoptère, que je connais bien moins, prévenez-moi si c'est l'impression que ça donne svp... ^.^'_

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_La Succube : merci merci ! C'est juste une micro référence, quand même... bref, merci !_

_Titipo : kikou ! Et non... tu n'es pas en retard ! (*va dans un emo corner random*) ouah ! Merci ? Je suis sûre que notre Hippie préféré va se dépêcher de faire tester le joint à son ami... ;) ne désespérons donc pas ! ^.^_

_Désolée, je me suis trompée ! argh... c'est surtout que s'ils sont complémentaires, il n'y en a pas vraiment un qui soit plus « uke » que l'autre, pas comme, par exemple, le Geek et le Patron où le Geek a un caractère de uke et le Patron de seme, ce qui rend plus ou moins clairs leurs rôles (sauf dans certaines fics, géniales d'ailleurs, où le Geek était le... « pénétrant » mais c'est toujours plus délicat, car il y a toujours le risque de basculer dans le OOC et c'est ce qui rend ça compliqué... mais je digresse ! ^.^' là, il n'y en pas un plus « uke » que l'autre et aucun n'a de pulsions dominatrices particulières alors... même si à la fin, j'étais obligée d'en mettre un en-dessous... ^.^'') et vu tes fanfics sur ce couples (bien plus réussies que la mienne, sans surprise :) ) c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier !_

_Ranne-Chan : ... merci ? ^.^ et je ne vois pas vraiment d'objections à ça donc voilà !_

_Luna-la-lune : (- elle a mis une review à chaque chapitre... mais pourquoi tu pleures ? O.o – La ferme, c'est des larmes de joiiiiiie... TTwTT) Juste. Merci !_

_JustARandomGirlPassingBy : kikou ! Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écris *emo corner* (- surtout t'excuse pas de pas avoir pu bouger ton c... - Hé ! Un peu de décence ! .) argh, c'est dans ces moments où tu as honte de n'avoir pas publié depuis un fucking mois... (- voilà donc une raison pour ne plus laisser passer autant de temps la prochaine fois ! :P) et franchement : merci ! :)_

_Melirix : Le docteur m'a dit : « Il n'y a pas de personnalité multiple, vous êtes une personne dans un seul corps. Arrêtez de regarder SLG. Et cette personne doit sûrement préférer le smut au fluff, les effusions de guimauve doivent être moins biens que des effusions de... » l'infirmière yaoïste (très gentille, d'ailleurs) l'a interrompu avant la fin de la phrase...(- Une seule personne dans un seul corps ? Il en a trop pris ! - C'est aussi mon avis... Et arrêter de regarder SLG... pffff ! N'importe quoi ! -3-')_

_Rating : M_

_Disclaimer : l'émission "Salut les Geeks" ainsi que tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Mathieu Sommet. "Minute Papillon" et tous ses personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Kriss. Donc, rien ne m'appartient, à part la fic._

_Enjoy ! ^.^_

**Hélicoptère/Prof**

Un homme. Une homme toujours habillé de son short brun, de son pull et de son gilet, avec une casquette qui lui rappelait très vaguement le Geek. Mais alors très vaguement, car le scientifique, sans en être totalement conscient, pensait en permanence à ce personnage à la voix haut perchée, et c'était au final plutôt la casquette du Geek qui le lui rappelait que l'inverse.

Hélicoptère.

Le premier mot que le Prof avait pu tirer de lui, une sorte de cri strident qu'il n'avait pas compris au début. Au final, tout le monde le surnommait comme ça. Il avait pu l'approcher une fois ou deux, et s'était sentit saisi de curiosité purement scientifique à l'égard de la personne. Il avait donc tenté de l'approcher plusieurs fois, à l'insu de Kriss et Mathieu, l'un préférant sans doute qu'on laisse ses personnalités tranquilles et le second lui reprochant probablement son esprit trop obsédé par la science.

Au fil des rencontres tenues secrètes avec le jeune homme issu de la personnalité fragmentée du Youtuber, qui parfois avait des éclairs de lucidité et s'en trouvait à dire des choses profondes et intéressantes, il avait compris ces paroles. Au début, son intérêt n'était que scientifique, ne voyant en Hélicoptère qu'un nouveau sujet d'étude, puis ce dernier lui avait montré que tout ne se résumait pas à la Science, aussi Infuse et passionnante soit-elle. Il lui avait montré que la vie n'était pas qu'une succession de découvertes, ni une suite de réponses logiques à des questions qui en auraient été beaucoup plus simples autrement. Que ce qui donnait vraiment du goût aux choses et valait la peine de vivre n'était pas les nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait à travers son microscope. Mais le petit grain de folie illogique qui rendait tout simple, beau...

Il lui avait appris à vivre. Patiemment, car un scientifique ne reniait pas si simplement que ça ses hypothèses et croyances de toute une vie, mais il lui avait appris à voir les choses, tout simplement telles qu'elles étaient. À voir. À sentir. À ressentir. À vivre.

Ainsi, des sentiments étaient nés pour Hélicoptère. Malheureusement, avec ces sentiments, que le Prof avait, au bout d'un long moment de déni, reconnu comme de l'amour, venait la peur. Peur de se faire rejeter, de perdre son amitié si chère... et le scientifique s'était renfermé un peu plus, au grand dam de son ami, qui n'en faisait que plus d'efforts pour le voir et essayer de lui redonner le sourire grâce à son petit grain de folie.

Le Prof était à présent dans son labo, une éprouvette à la main, ressassant ces pensées. Et, perdu dans ses réflexions, il renversa le contenu de la fiole sur sa blouse autrefois d'un blanc immaculé, se teinta d'une couleur cramoisie qui ne dura guère, le tissu se dissolvant sous le produit si corrosif.

Lâchant une floppée de jurons inventifs en français soutenu de sa voix nasillarde, le Prof se débarassa prestement du vêtement qui disparut, totalement dissous. Il soupira. Maudite soit sa distraction ! Ce liquide était extrêmement dur à se procurer ! M'enfin... Heureusement, il avait retiré sa blouse à temps... Il monta se laver. Il avait passé la journée dans son labo et il préférait se rincer, tant pour enlever les odeurs pharmaceutiques que les substances pouvant s'être incrustées sur sa peau. Évidemment, il prenait énormément de précautions, mais autant être prudent quand on manipulait des choses capables de faire fondre un coffre-fort de banque.

Hélicoptère entra. Mathieu, savait pertinemment que la personnalité de Kriss ne venait chaque fois que pour une seule et unique raison – et il ne s'en cachait pas, d'ailleurs – et il l'avertit que ladite raison prenait une douche à l'étage supérieur. L'homme à la casquette et au gilet acquiesca en signe de compréhension et, dès que le schizophèrne aux yeux bleus eut le dos tourné, il se dirigea en cette direction. Il sourit en pensant au scientifique, à son petit Prof. Il était attendrissant, curieux, passionné et dégageait une aura de certitude et de fierté amusante. Et chaque fois que celui qu'on prenait pour – ne serait-ce qu'un peu – fou lui montrait quelque chose de nouveau, ses yeux écarquillés d'ébahissement pétillaient, son sourire heureux lui donnait un air frais et nouveau, comme s'il redécouvrait le monde. La porte de la salle de bains n'était pas verouillée, aussi entra-t-il.

Le Prof sortit, ayant entendu un bruit suspect et il se figea une seconde à la vue de celui qui faisait battre son coeur devant lui. Comme pour se justifier, ce dernier lança :

_ J'étais venu voir comment tu allais, tu avais l'air soucieux ces derniers temps... tu ne viens plus...

Le Prof rosit. Et réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien pour le couvrir. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner plus que ça son vis-à-vis, qui regardait ce qu'il aurait préféré cacher avec un petit sourire, qui mit le scientifique mal à l'aise. Puis, brisant le long silence qui s'était installé, Hélicoptère reprit :

_ Dis, je peux prendre une douche avec toi ?

Le scientifique était estomaqué. Il avait dis ça avec tant de naturel, comme si c'était anodin, comme si c'était juste normal, rien de grave, comme si c'était...

... évident ?

Ce fut pour cette même raison que le Prof acquiesca, rouge, mais se sentant, au final, trop bien pour refuser. Hélicoptère se déshabilla donc, sans pudeur, et son comparse, qui retenait d'abord ses coup d'yeux, le détailla finalement ouvertement, avec une curiosité qui n'avait rien de scientifique.

La personnalité multiple de Kriss entra aux côtés de son ami et s'empara du gel douche pour en appliquer délicatement sur le corps sensible du reclus, qui sursauta un peu à ce contact soudain, avant de se détendre et de laisser faire celui qu'il aimait secrètement, espérant que ce dernier ne remarquerait pas l'effet que ses caresses, trop tendres pour être seulement amicales. Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais toutes ses pensées revenaient vers Hélicoptère. Craignant de ne plus pouvoir cacher physiquement ses sentiments, il saisit à son tour le gel et en appliqua sur le dos de la personnalité à la voix aiguë, souriant au léger frémissement dû au contact froid rosissant à loisir alors qu'il était hors de vue. Ils se sentaient tous les deux bien, si bien... le scientifique regrettait déjà la seconde qui venait de s'écouler, attendait avec impatience celle à venir et tentait de profiter le plus possible de celle présente. Tous deux tentaient de ne pas se laisser submerger par leurs émotions, de plus en plus intenses et de plus en plus dures à cacher. Ils se rincèrent et se firent face. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le Prof, pris d'une impulsion qu'il aurait nommé "primitive" et dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, plaça soudain un bras derrière la nuque d'Hélicoptère et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux, chaste, qui semblait être naturel, une évidence et, alors qu'ils gardaient les yeux fermés sous les sensations électrisantes et ouvraient leurs bouches pour se découvrir un peu plus, chacun se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas osé. C'était si normal, comme si c'était ce qui devait être... Ils durent se séparer, essoufflés et roses. Se laissant dès ce moment guider par son instinct, le Prof, après quelques baisers plus passionnés, se baissa et embrassa la virilité de son amant, dressée. Il déposa quelques tendres baisers, puis lécha et suçota son engin, arrachant un gémissement aigu à la personnalité multiple de Kriss, qui le pressa de continuer. Le scientifique s'exécuta avec joie et le prit en bouche, adoptant un rythme lent, c'était leur première fois à tout les deux, après tout. Enivré par les sons excitant que laissait échapper son partenaire, le Prof augmenta un peu son rythme et en profita pour lui procurer du plaisir avec sa main, à la même vitesse que sa bouche. Bientôt, entre deux longs gémissements, Hélicoptère tenta de formuler une phrase, vite étouffée par la vague de plaisir. Le Prof comprit cependant et se prépara à recevoir la semence de son amant, qui vint dans sa bouche. Le scientifique avala et retourna vers la bouche de l'homme à la voix aiguë pour s'en emparer et entamer un tango buccal qui traduisait de son excitation grandissante. Hélicoptère, voyant que le jeune homme qui avait enlevé ses lunnettes était aussi érigé que lui et ayant envie de lui faire sentir le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti, s'accroupit à son tour. D'abord tendre et lent, il accéléra progressivement son rythme, le Prof étant particulièrement sensible au toucher et ne sachant pas retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Il se sentait venir. Avec difficulté, il articula :

_ Je... vais... aaaaaaah !

En un gémissement qui tenait du cri, il vint à son tour, aussi dans la bouche de son amant, qui avala également ce qu'il lui offrait. Avant qu'il puisse se relever, le Prof vint à sa hauteur et l'embrassa encore. Il aimait décidément embrasser, expérience aussi nouvelle que le reste, mais parmis les plus agréables. Il avait un tempérament normalement relativement doux, du moins n'était-il pas aussi hardcore que le Patron quand à ses pulsions masculines, mais là, il avait du mal à se contenir, et malgré la fébrilité de ses gestes, il prenait les choses en main. L'occupant avec le baiser, il glissa une main le long du dos d'Hélicoptère, et avala le gémissement de ce dernier lorsqu'il enfonça un doigt trempé de l'eau de la douche – qui coulait encore il y avait peu – et entamer un mouvement de ciseaux, lent et prévenant. Puis un second doigt. Et enfin, accompagné d'une petite exclamation de douleur, un troisième doigt joignit les autres.

Enfin, après qu'Hélicoptère soit suffisamment préparé, le Prof se plaça à son entrée, écartant ses jambes autant que possible, son amant s'accrochant déjà instinctivement à son dos. Il le pénétra, d'un premier coup, peu profond mais rapide, auquel succédèrent d'autres coups, plus lents et profonds. La personnalité multiple de Kriss faisait entendre sa voix aiguë, tout en tâchant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas alerter les autres. Puis, par la prévenance de son amant, il s'habitua aux coups de rein, la douleur s'estompa et fut peu à peu remplacée par des vagues d'un plaisir sans nom qui le parcourait, toujours plus fort, toujours plus intense à chaque fois. Le Prof, lui aussi, tentait de filtrer les sons qu'il laissait échapper malgré lui, ne pouvant contenir son désir qui, loin de s'atténuer, s'embrasait encore plus au contact de son aimé, sentant son souffle irrégulier et entendant ses gémissement sourds de plaisir. Enfin, atteignant le sommet de l'extase, ils vinrent ensembles.

Le Prof se retira et s'affala à côté d'Hélicoptère, sur le sol de la douche. Ils reprirent leurs respirations, puis se nettoyèrent, heureux et amoureux, sans remarquer que...

_ Hé, gamin, tu veux voir une vidéo géniale que je viens de filmer ?


	15. Ouki x Plectrum

_Kikou ! Les cours ont repris depuis un petit bout de temps, mais comme je suis insistante, je ne lâche rien, au risque de ne pas publier beaucoup... je pioche surtout dans les premières propositions, les plus vieilles pour les prochains pairings ! Et je veux faire court là pour vous répondre (ce que je vous aime bande de gens ! Ce que je suis Bisounours aargh...) d'autant plus que j'aime toujours écrire ce truc, même si j'ai souvent des pannes d'inspiration !_

_Les réponses à vos zentilles reviews ! :_

_mitatashika : merchi ! :)_

_Yume resonnance : merci beaucoup ! :) d'avoir lu autant que d'avoir mis des reviews, et j'aime bien ton avatar (c'est une remarque random mais il me fascine... c'est bizarre !) et oui, le Patron est toujours une ordure dans le chapitre 13 ! et je suis désolée, j'avais pensé à lui faire crier ça au moment de... l'orgasme, mais je ne sais plus pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait... et autant de texte est pas mal inhabituel... je vais donc essayer de faire mieux la prochaine fois que j'exploite un personnage dans ses sentiments ! Merci, ça m'aide à m'améliorer ! (et j'en ai besoin...)_

_Mary : kikou ! Ce pairing doit être dans le... même genre ? Je suppose ? Et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !_

_Alaudy : merci ! mais j'ai pas vraiment ''un bon coup de clavier", hein, faut pas exagérer, même si c'est gentil ! ^.^ je shippe surtout les vieux pairings proposés, mais même si je ne sais pas tenir un délai et que c'est plutôt aléatoire, je regarde toujours les nouvelles suggestions !_

_WoorEnergy : coucou ! Ouais, le Patron en est un... mais bon, tu savais à quoi t'attendre mouahahaha je suis diabolique ! Les lemons c'est pas mal ! D'ailleurs, continues d'écrire (parce que je te lis et que j'aime ça :P) !_

_Attends... ça me dit quelques chose... Hôpital psychiatrique de soins intensif, étage n°5 pour les schizophrènes et autres problèmes psychiatriques ? C'était toi ? :D_

_Et pour le chapitre 14, merci ! :) même si je mets du temps... et que j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir foiré quelque part... mais c'est un couple qui a été demandé ! :P et je cherchais à faire un truc surprenant...contente de voir que ça t'as... bah... surprise ?_

_Deponia : merci, contente que ça t'aies plu ! Non non, moi je te fais juste un câlin, je suis plus Bisounours que strangulation (en ce moment...) je suis contente que la fin du chapitre 14 te plaise, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux ! Et si tu as aimé la scène de fellation... bah j'en suis fière ! Et je suis pas tellement écorchement non plus en fait mais bon... ^.^''_

_FMABEnvy : Nyala ! ^.^ _

_Aargh... Oki oki... mais je fais pas exprès .'' enfin, Antoine trompe pas vraiment Mathieu si il est tout seul ? C'est plus de la... branlette sur fond sonore de voix du Patron... mais merci beaucoup !_

_Et j'ai découvert le concept... en même temps que toi en fait... ou presque !_

_Ouais, les gens excités sont drôles, mais dans le sens... heu... propre ? Le sens Non-Patron ? Bref... 1). Ze vais essayer U.U'_

_2). OUI LE GEEK EST LA KAWAIITUDE PERSONNIFIEE ! (comment ça je me répète ?)_

_(ça s'écrit Hoodie, mais on s'en fiche un peu) peut-être qu'il a aussi des pulsions kleptomanes à force de voler les médocs de Tim (le pauv' piti, mais Masky lui redonnera le sourire... oui je suis dégueulasse) et oui, la Fille aussi est dégueulasse ! :P tu as raison, ça fait un bout de temps que je les ais balancé, parce que le goût de médocs, je m'y habitue pas... mais tu peux faire comme moi et as-somatiser ta personnalité multiple pour qu'elle ne vienne plus t'embêter... du moins pour ce chapitre..._

_Ils ont dû être un peu surpris, mais bon, Slender n'ira peut-être pas jusqu'à nous pourchasser... si ? O.o_

_Voui, il y avait un sous-entendu et voui ils vont bien ensembles ! Et, de toute façons, notre conversation viens de me faire gagner une page Word alors c'est pas grave, j'ai la conscience tranquille comme ça (je peux me dire que j'ai pas fait trop court) et j'arrêterai de m'excuser quand tu en feras autant ! :P_

_Tsuki Tsukushi : kikou ! Merci beaucoup, je vais essayer de rattraper mon retard quand même ! ^.^_

_Cut-Kimi : merci merci merci ! en espérant te surprendre encore ! (bon, pas vraiment avec ce chapitre, on est d'accord...)_

_Melirix : On aime tous/tes le Patron, je crois... justement parce qu'il est glauque et dérangé et dérangeant ! Merci et je vais quand même essayer de mettre moins d'un mois la prochaine fois ! :) oui, l'hôpital est très sympa, WoorEnergy est là aussi je crois, donc viens ! (en tant que visiteur/se ou patient(e) ?) et je suis contente que le smut t'ai plu, mais c'est vrai que je sers le Patron tout le temps... O.O_

_KuroHana : Hey ! Déjà, merci beaucoup et ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Et je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre ! :) mais c'est vrai... Antoine se fait juste plaisir tout seul... techniquement. Et vu la popularité du Patron, on ne doit pas être très nombreux/ses à résister à la voix de ce dernier... Yep, le Patron est un pervers vicieux et tordu, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime ! Et si Mathieu fait vraiment le lien (bien que le film soit une comédie et n'ait pas tant que ça à voir avec ça... à part le titre) Antoine et le Patron sont dans la m..._

_Kalincka : Le Patron est un irrécupérable pervers donc, il saisit chaque opportunité ! (et franchement, je ne le répèterai jamais assez, déjà que lire cette bêtise à chapitre c'est énorme, alors mettre une review c'est... WOW ! :D donc tu n'es en aucun cas obligé(e) de mettre une review à chaque chapitre ! O.O) merci encore en tout cas !_

_FMABEnvy : je te réponds en deux fois, hein déso... merde. Merci, je suis fière de figurer dans le top 10 ! et contente de le faire paraître mignon et propre... :) Et OUI, le Patron va TOUT montrer aux deux créateurs. Je te laisse imaginer leur réaction... (la légende dit qu'après, s'associant avec la Fille, il postèrent la vidéo sur YouPorn...) et moi aussi j'aime les sentiments, c'est mignon les sentiments ! NOUS BADIGEONNONS ! XD et je me suis centrée sur le Prof, parce que je le connais mieux donc... et je t'en prie, reviens ! (mais j'aime bien tes reviews !)_

_Sans-Reflet : Je suis super contente de ton entousiasme, merci beaucoup ! :) et oui, il y a une suite, tant qu'il y a des propositions, sauf si on me demande d'arrêter de faire chier le monde avec ma fanfic !_

_luna-la-lune : waaah ! merciiiiiii ! :D mais oui je l'ai remarqué, c'est super gentiiil ! (ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleur... oh et puis zut !)_

**Ouki/Plectrum**

Links était assis, face à une feuille blanche, mâchonnant nerveusement un crayon papier et tentant tan bien que mal de trouver l'inspiration. Seulement, sa muse lui avait posé un troll et l'avait laissé seul avec une feuille blanche et sa frustration. Aussi, lorsque Ouki entra et demanda avec toutes les bonnes intentions du monde s'il allait bien et si ça avançait, il le rembarra violemment. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, Plectrum débarqua et s'interposa :

_ Hé ! Calmos, le Youtuber à deux balles ! C'est pas parce que tu es nul qu'on doit trinquer, on a rien fait pour !

_ Plectrum... la ferme ! Je vous ai créé, imaginé, ça ne tient qu'à ça que vous disparaissiez ! S'exclama le Youtuber, encore sous le coup de la colère.

Ouki chouina et, devant la menace, ses grands yeux innocents remplis de larmes, s'enfuit à l'étage, tandis que Plectrum le suivait après un bref regard désapprobateur à celui qui l'avait, effectivement, créé. Le médiator qui faisait des résumés de films rejoint Ouki, qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Il voulait l'apaiser, ça lui faisait mal de le voir comme ça. C'était sa petite boule de chewing-gum adorable à lui, et il trouvait que Links y était allé un peu fort. Il était frustré, d'accord, mais ça n'était pas une raison pour bousculer l'innocente chose ! Décidé à passer un savon à l'homme beaucoup plus grand et fort par rapport à lui qui leur servait de créateur, il s'approcha de Ouki.

_ Hey, salua-t-il. Il le pensait pas, tu sais ? Il est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, avec le prochain Point Culture et tout...

_ Mais s'il avait raison ? Hoqueta soudain Ouki.

_ Mais non, c'est juste une dispute, il va monter s'excuser dans une minute...

_ Et si un jour il y avait une vraie dispute ? Si c'était vrai ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il le pensait ? Si on n'était pas si important ? Dès qu'il se lassera de moi, un jour, il pourra me détruire, je disparaîtrai. Et je veux pas ! J'aime bien la vie, je veux vivre ! Toi, tu as le Plectroscope, tu es là depuis le début. Pas moi...

Plectrum écarquilla les yeux. Ouki avait peur de disparaître ? De n'être plus assez important ?

_ On a beau être le fruit de son imagination, on a un corps et une existence propre, tu le sais. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est stressé qu'il va nous faire disparaître. Sinon, tu pense bien que vu nos disputes, Plectroscope ou pas, je serais déjà disparu depuis longtemps ! On ne va pas disparaître.

_ Comment tu le sais ? Pleurnicha la boule adorable, les yeux larmoyants.

_ Je le sais.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Quoi qu'il arrive, acquiesca le médiator, plus sérieux que jamais, on ne sera jamais séparés.

_ Promis ?

_ Promis.

_ Mais... si un jour, les gens me trouvent énervant, si Links se lasse de moi, si je suis plus utile, si... si je devais disparaître pour toujours ? Si tu en as marre de moi ? Je serai seul... s'inquiéta la boule de chewing-gum.

_ Je resterai toujours avec toi, Ouki. Même si on disparaît, on sera toujours ensembles.

Ouki se tourna vers Plectrum, sérieux et rose – ce qui rendait bizarrement – et il sourit. C'était juste comme il l'avait rêvé. Romantique. Sur cette promesse, ils restèrent dans la chambre attribué à la petite boule mignonne, silencieux et un peu gênés, mais se sentant trop bien pour briser le doux silence.

Silence vite interrompu par Links qui vint s'excuser. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit, bien sûr, comment le pourrait-il ? Il n'imaginait pas ses vidéos, voire sa vie sans ses deux camarades.

Rassuré, Ouki sourit et regarda Plectrum. Et, songeant à ce que lui avait dit un peu plus tôt le médiator, il se dit que, même si un jour, il devait partir, ce n'était pas grave. Car ils seraient toujours ensembles. Promis.


End file.
